Impaciente
by U. Harumi Cerisier
Summary: Tras dos años de redención, el día de su llegada, Sasuke sorprende a Kakashi y a Sakura en una situación bastante... Ellos están comprometidos y él tiene una semana para reconquistarla. ¿Será capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado y hacer algo por el amor perdido, o dejará que la situación siga su curso? ¿Qué es lo que piensa Sakura exactamente? Lime & Lemon. SasuSaku & KakaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPACIENTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: SasuSaku & KakaSaku. Lime, futuro lemon. **

**.**

 **...**

 **.**

Me dirijo hacia el Hospital para niños de Konoha. ¿Qué demonios hace Kakashi en la oficina de Sakura? Joder, es el Hokage, y por culpa de eso me han enviado ahí para tratar el asunto de mi regreso. Excelente Hokage, Kakashi. Irresponsable. He llegado ya, al final no ha sido difícil encontrarlo pero hubiese preferido esperar en la maldita torre, caminar por el pasillo de este jodido Hospital no es precisamente lo que quisiera hacer ahora. Caminar, caminar, caminar. ¿Cuándo este estúpido pasillo se volvió tan largo? ¿Por qué la oficina de Sakura queda tan lejos? Sakura… ¿es buena idea que nos veamos justo ahora? "Te buscaré cuando regrese" ¿Por qué mierda le dije eso? Ahora esa atontada creerá que estoy aquí solo por ella y volverá a ser tan molesta como siempre. Que fastidio.

Tras unos tres minutos consigo llegar al final del corredor. Al fin, parece ser que esa de allá es la puerta de la dichosa oficina. Maldita molestia, ni que fuera tan importante como para darle un lugar tan privilegiado. Solo es la fundadora de este hospital para mocosos locos. ¿Te gusta meterte en líos, verdad Sakura?

Me quedo otros dos minutos parado frente a la enorme puerta color rojo. Sigue teniendo manías con ese color. ¿Debería tocar? No parece haber nadie dentro, no se escucha ningún ruido. Hmp. Tal vez ni siquiera están aquí… estúpido Kakashi y su maldito séquito. Solo me hacen perder el tiempo. Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para largarme de una buena vez, he decidido que quiero proteger esta aldea, pero no necesito estar aquí. Puedo hacerlo desde afuera como lo hizo Itachi. Y si el Hokage no quiere atenderme, yo tampoco iré a todos lados tras él para rogarle. Qué humillación. Sin embargo desisto al escuchar unos extraños sonidos provenientes del interior de la oficina.

-Mmmm… Ka-Kakashi… sensei.

¿Esa fue la voz de Sakura? Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo ha girado nuevamente en dirección a la puerta. Una de mis cejas se encuentra levantada, la voz de Sakura sonaba… ¿excitada? No, debo estar alucinando. ¿Por qué Sakura se excitaría con ese pervertido? Por favor. ¡Es Sakura! La molestia que se la vive enamorada de mí. ¿Verdad?

Convencido, me doy la vuelta nuevamente. Avanzo dos pasos antes de que se vuelva a escuchar un sonoro y dulce gemido, seguido de una voz masculina diciendo "Shhh, no quieres espantar a tus pacientes, Sakura. Sé una buena chica." Inconfundible. Esa voz es de Kakashi. No sé qué mierda me pasa, de pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el mangekyou sharingan apareció en mi ojo derecho y mi rinnegan está vuelto loco. Siento como late mi corazón, desesperado por salir de mi pecho.

Sin más miramientos, tomo mi katana con el único brazo que poseo y de tres espadazos consigo romper la maldita puerta. No debí hacerlo… mis ojos no pueden con la escena que tengo en frente: Sakura sobre su escritorio con la falda rosa pálido subida hasta la cintura, su bata de doctora completamente abierta al igual que su blusa. Gracias al escándalo que acabo de armar, Kakashi se ha girado dejando ver perfectamente el sostén negro que contrasta con la piel blanca de ella. Y ese imbécil sigue de pie frente al escritorio entre las piernas de Sakura con la cara descubierta y su mano derecha en el sexo de Sakura, la izquierda en uno de sus pechos. Ella está acalorada, sonrojada como nunca antes la había visto y con la espalda ligeramente arqueada hacia atrás. Su diminuta boca está entre abierta, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire que ese desgraciado le robó. Y aunque para todos este momento ha sido eterno, en realidad han pasado solo unos dos segundos. Kakashi se separa de ella, girando el cuerpo hacia mí, levantando las manos y mostrando una puta sonrisa.

-Yo, Sasuke. No imaginaba que volverías hoy –me dice como si nada.

Al parecer Sakura ha notado mi enfado, es eso o simplemente está bastante avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar, porque propina un golpe (bien merecido) en la cabeza a Kakashi, gritando uno de sus característicos ¡Shannaro! Mientras desesperadamente intenta cubrirse con su bata y de un salto baja del escritorio, acomodándose su falda y el sujetador negro.

-Sasuke-kun –me dice con su cristalina voz –esto… no es lo que parece.

¡¿Que no es lo que parece?! ¡Por favor, hasta Naruto sabría que eso es exactamente lo que parece! ¡Si hasta Kakashi trae abajo la bragueta!

Sin embargo no digo nada. Mi mirada permanece como siempre, fría, seria, fija en esa condenada mujer. De no haber sido por Kakashi, ese habría sido el mejor espectáculo de mi vida. Ver a Sakura en ese estado…

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me esperas en la torre? Te veré ahí cuando termine de _charlar_ con Sakura –me dice mostrando una sonrisa irónica, a lo que ella responde con un simple gesto de desaprobación.

-De ninguna manera, Kakashi. Me hicieron venir hasta aquí y no me largo hasta que me atiendas.

Por supuesto que no pienso dejarlos solos, joder. Dirijo la mirada de nuevo a aquella maldita mujer y ella no es capaz de corresponderme. La observo rodar esos bellos ojos verdes hacia el suelo, apenada. En su semblante logro percibir un toque de… ¿culpa?

-Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi sensei, vaya a arreglar lo que tenga que arreglar con Sasuke-kun. Después hablaremos del Hospital. –Ella se gira en dirección a su silla. Mientras camina, soy capaz de observar que un pedazo de su falda se quedó medio doblado por la parte de atrás, mostrando más de sus largas piernas, acentuando su trasero.

Pensar que Kakashi la ha tocado pone mi sangre a hervir. Quien sabe cuántas cosas más le haya hecho antes. Mi puño y mi mandíbula contienen mi furia. Kakashi se sube la bragueta y el sonidito del cierre al subir me provoca ira. Mucha ira… cierro mis ojos para no delatarme.

-Bien, vamos Sasuke. –Me dice mientras camina hacia la puerta deshecha, cuyo estado nadie tuvo el valor de mencionar. –Nos vemos en la tarde, Sakura –añade, a lo que ella responde:

-En el lugar de siempre, Kakashi-sensei. Ah… bienvenido a la aldea, Sasuke-kun.

-No me vuelvas a llamar de eso modo. Jamás en tu vida… ¿Me oyes? –respondo con veneno en mi voz. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su dulce rostro asustado, con sus hermosos jade llenos de lágrimas. Una gotita resbala por su mejilla al tiempo que me doy la vuelta para alcanzar a Kakashi.

Una vez afuera, lo veo avanzar por el mismo maldito corredor. Ahora sí arreglaremos todos los asuntos pendientes. Tomo mi katana con firmeza y camino tras él…

.

...

.

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Como mencioné en el summary, está planeado para convertirse en un two shot, sin embargo a veces los planes no salen jeje y si las ideas se me disparatan, podría contener más capítulos. Claro, que todo depende de la aceptación que tenga esta historia, dependiendo de sus opiniones, igual y podría dejarla hasta aquí... (o sea que necesito leer sus review para saber T.T jajaja, es en serio).**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 y si no, también háganmelo saber, porfis. Es muy importante...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer C:**

 **¡Abrazos y Sasukis para todas!**


	2. Capítulo ll

**DISCLAIMER: En el capítulo pasado olvidé decir que Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

– ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? –me pregunta Kakashi cuando estoy a punto de rebanarlo con mi espada. Por alguna razón, me detengo.

–Hmp. ¿Qué no es obvio? –respondo como si nada.

–Pues, dudo mucho que tu intención sea ser perseguido –una vez más –por todo el mundo como un peligroso criminal, porque al asesinar al Hokage teniendo en cuenta la reciente alianza, eso es lo que pasaría contigo.

Tiene razón, no sé qué estaba haciendo. Creo que mi mente se desvaneció por un momento; enfundo mi katana una vez más.

Maldición.

¿Qué diablos me está pasando? Yo realicé un viaje de redención, durante dos años para purificar mi espíritu. ¿Entonces por qué estuve a punto de matar a Kakashi? Oh, cierto. Por Sakura. ¿Sakura?

Recuerdo la escena que acabo de ver en la oficina de la molestia y no puedo evitar sentir todo mi cuerpo temblar de la rabia. Sin embargo aprendo a controlarme, con mi vista fija en la espalda de ese mal nacido y lo sigo hasta que salimos del hospital.

–Entonces… ¿discutimos tu llegada mientras caminamos o prefieres esperar hasta llegar a mi oficina? –me dice.

–Me da lo mismo.

–En ese caso, como te dije antes de que te fueras, tus crímenes han sido perdonados gracias a la ayuda que prestaste para liberar a todos del Tsukuyomi. Eres bienvenido a la aldea y serás nuevamente considerado un ninja de Konoha. Sin embargo, sería preferible que no intentaras matar a tu Hokage o a ningún otro aldeano, digo es una sugerencia nada más. Naruto y Sakura se esforzaron durante todo este tiempo en reconstruir tu casa en el barrio Uchiha, claro que con el tiempo todos tus ex compañeros se unieron a la causa así que no te preocupes, tienes un lugar al cual volver. –No creo lo que me está diciendo. ¿Mi casa está ahí? ¿Los ineptos la reconstruyeron? ¿Por qué ayudarían a alguien como yo?

– ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, Sasuke. Como te dije aquella vez, solo se necesitan razones para odiar. Eres apreciado por todos tus compañeros a pesar de lo que hiciste en el pasado. Ellos han aprendido a perdonar…

No puedo evitar pensar en ella nuevamente. Maldita molestia, ni en mi cabeza puedes dejarme en paz. Aquel día, cuando te metí en un doloroso genjutsu tú me amabas… ¿Me amarás ahora, Sakura?

– ¿Qué hay entre tú y Sakura, Kakashi? –El desgraciado se gira y me mira con burla.

– ¿A caso estás celoso, Sasuke?

–Simplemente no creo que _esas_ sean formas de tratar a tu alumna.

–Bueno… yo tampoco creo que las tuyas sean maneras de tratar a la única persona que te amó a pesar de todo.

¿La única persona que me amó? ¿Amó?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que atravesarle el corazón, literalmente, no es el mejor método para responder a una declaración de amor.

Yo no estaba preguntando eso, joder. Yo quería que me dijera a qué diablos se refería con _Amó_ , en tiempo pasado. Sin embargo detesto admitir que tiene razón.

– ¿Y? –pregunto de un modo altanero porque, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es ponerme a la defensiva.

–La mejor manera de llegar al corazón de Sakura es con aprecio. Apoyo incondicional, cercanía…

–Justo como Naruto. –Digo venenosamente y noto que mis palabras le disgustan.

–Naruto es… otra cuestión. Está casado, Sasuke. La mayoría de tus compañeros lo están o están comprometidos. Sakura no es la excepción.

– ¿Qué? –Respondo girando mis ojos hacia él. No me lo creo. ¿Sakura se va a casar? Después de todo este tiempo ella… ¿Por qué? No puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo en mi pecho. ¿De verdad ya no me ama?

Duele.

–En una semana, así que llegas justo a tiempo para la boda. Ya que no pudiste venir a la de Naruto, al menos asiste a la de Sakura.

– ¿Con quién? –Digo con un tono frío de voz. Mi pregunta es tan estúpida… Me siento de la misma manera.

– ¿Qué no es obvio?

–Su mirada –digo buscando confrontación –espero que no te deje esperando en el altar. –Sin decir más desaparezco de ahí saltando a el tejado más cercano en dirección a mi antigua casa.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

–Aquí estás –me dice mi prometido a modo de saludo. Cada que nos vemos en este lugar deja de usar su máscara.

–Kakashi –saludo con una sonrisa. Debo admitir que me encanta el lunar que tiene en el lado izquierdo de la barbilla.

–¿Vamos? –me dice sonriendo mientras me extiende su brazo. Todo un caballero de sonrisa encantadora. Fue lo primero que me atrapó de él, esa manera tan especial de transmitirme confianza.

Caminamos por un largo rato por ese sendero de árboles de Sakura, nuestro lugar favorito. Fue donde aquel día hace ya un año, le pedí por vez primera que se retirase se máscara. Quería conocerlo… y fue magnífico. Fue ese mismo lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, el mismo sitio en el que me pidió matrimonio hace un mes.

Acepté porque, a pesar de saber que Sasuke volvería, yo bien sabía que él no lo haría por mí. Sus palabras de despedida y su toque en la frente significaron tanto y a la vez nada… Sasuke nunca estuvo presente. Ni cuando éramos niños, ni en la guerra, ni siquiera durante el poco tiempo que permaneció en Konoha después de ganar. Kakashi, por el contrario siempre estuvo ahí. ¿Qué fue lo que lo diferenció de Naruto? Tal vez su sensatez, su manera tan madura y analítica de hacer las cosas, o tal vez fue el creer que un amorío con mi maestro sería imposible. Sí, quizás es solo que me enloquecen los amores imposibles, como el de…

– ¿Entonces quieres ir a mi casa? –me pregunta interrumpiendo mi silencio. Sonrío con libido.

–Lo estoy deseando, Kakashi-sensei. –A veces lo llamo de esta manera solo para provocarlo, a veces simplemente se me sale, como hace rato en la oficina. Habría sido divertido de no ser por… Sasuke. Su regreso ha sido inesperado y yo… no he podido evitar el pinchazo en mi pecho al verlo ahí, frente a mi escritorio, observándonos.

Tras caminar un rato más adentrándonos en la aldea, llegamos al edificio. Él vive en el último piso, en un departamento muy lujoso. He estado tantas veces aquí que ya todos me conocen y me saludan con naturalidad. Al principio les parecía extrañó que la alumna del Hokage estuviese a solas con él, en su departamento. Pero supongo que después de escuchar los gemidos que él me provoca cada que lo hacemos, las personas de por aquí se fueron haciendo a la idea. Hoy en día, todos saben que él y yo estamos comprometidos.

A penas y cruzamos por la puerta y Kakashi ya se ha abalanzado hacia mí. Me besa con desesperación contra la pared, al parecer ha estado aguantando sus ansias desde que Sasuke se lo llevó. ¿Qué estará haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Estará en su casa? ¿Le habrá gustado cómo quedó?

Mierda.

Estoy pensando en él mientras mi novio enreda sus dedos entre mis cabellos, abrazándome por la cintura sin despegar ni un milímetro sus labios de los míos. Siento su lengua juguetona adentrarse completamente en mi boca, disfrutando cada espacio. Yo hago lo mismo. Sus besos siempre están cargados de deseo, son tan excitantes… Su mano que antes sujetaba mi cabeza ahora desciende de a poco hasta dar con uno de mis pechos. No se contiene. Lo masajea casi salvajemente, me lastima un poco pero debo admitir que me encanta. La mano que estaba en mi cintura ahora está sobre mi sexo, moviendo hábilmente los dedos sobre mis bragas ya húmedas. No puedo evitar gemir en su boca.

Desesperadamente rompe los botones de mi blusa haciendo rebotar mis senos debido a la fuerza que empleó. Nos separamos finalmente, él para admirarme y yo para recuperar aire.

–Siempre siendo tan apetecible… –me dice.

Sin esperar más, me lleva hasta el sofá más grande y me recuesta. Él se pone de pie y lo observo mientras se despoja de su camiseta negra sin mangas y su pantalón del mismo color. Antes de que se retire su bóxer me levanto rápidamente y de un jalón se lo quito. Lo empujo contra el sillón para dejarlo sentado ahí, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y su miembro firmemente levantado. Comienzo a desabrocharme el sostén y las bragas, asegurándome de darme un buen espectáculo. Me acerco hasta él y lo beso suavemente en los labios para después sentarme poco a poco sobre él, dejándome penetrar. Comienzo a moverme, primero lento y luego más a prisa, abrazándome a su cuello, sintiendo las gotas de sudor. Mis ojos permanecen cerrados disfrutando de cada mínima sensación. Él me sostiene por la cintura, ayudando a mi vaivén. He echado la cabeza hacia atrás pues escuchar sus roncos suspiros me excita sobremanera. Siento el primer orgasmo llegar, y al parecer su cuerpo responde del mismo modo pues, tras uno de mis largos gemidos siento su semilla dentro de mí. Jamás nos hemos cuidado, ahora nos importa poco si nos convertimos en padres o no. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Además, estamos por casarnos y compartir toda la vida juntos. No hay más prejuicios o factores que puedan detenernos. ¿No los hay? Por alguna razón unos ojos color escarlata aparecen en mi mente. Uno de ellos se ha transformado en el rinnegan y me mira con tristeza.

Abro los ojos lentamente aún con Kakashi dentro de mí. Continúo abrazándolo mientras mantengo la imagen de Sasuke en mi cabeza. Sé que no debo, pero no quiero que su rostro se desvanezca. Kakashi sonríe de satisfacción. Es tan apuesto… sus dientes tan perfectamente blancos, su mueca de caballero. Aún me sostiene por la cintura pero no por mucho, pues desliza una de sus manos por mi espalda y me provoca cosquillas. Rio. Su palma se posa en mi mejilla y me mira con ternura.

–Te quiero, Sakura.

Sus palabras me provocan una sensación linda en el estómago, pero por alguna razón soy incapaz de articular palabra. Me limito a mirarlo de la misma forma y sonreír para después dirigirme hasta sus labios, primero lento y luego con más ansiedad.

Comenzamos de nuevo, una y otra vez esa tarde, una y otra vez durante la noche.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **¡HOLA! Aquí la entrega del capítulo dos. Bueno, antes dije que sería un Two Shot, sin embargo no pude terminar la historia aquí. Es decir habrá más capítulos, no sé cuántos. Probablemente uno más, dos más o un long fic. Depende de cómo evolucione la trama y por supuesto, de la aceptación de ustedes ^^**

 **Responderé sus review por MP (para los que tengan cuenta) y por aquí para los que no la tengan, porque me puso muy feliz que comentaran en el capítulo pasado :3 y sería una grosería no contestar.**

 **De verdad, muchas gracias por todos los review. Me súper animaron a seguir.**

 **También por aquellos que le dieron follow y favorite.**

 **Y por supuesto, a todos los que siguen este fic.**

 **Jo.** Hola :3 antes que nada gracias por tu review. Jajaja a que muchos quieren la muerte de Kakashi xD pero es que es tan sexy… Puse mucho KakaSaku en este capítulo, espero que no te haya molestado pero es que es necesario :c ¡Un abrazo!

 **Matsue Saki** Hola C: estoy tan feliz de que te haya gustado desde el primer capítulo… espero que éste haya cumplido con tus expectativas. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Gabi32** Es que, yo soy e la idea de que Sasuke no la debe tener tan fácil… por, por, por ser Sasuke xD jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario C:

 **Andre ¡** Hola! Pues claro que se merece amor, pobre Sasuke, siempre sufriendo. Pero quién le manda, jum. Jajaja Aún tiene escrúpulos C: (o eso dice). ¡Un abrazo!

 **UH-25** Me pone súper contenta que te haya gustado la idea SasuSakuKaka xD a mí me fascinan. Más porque como dices Kakashi es tan… él. Sasuke iba con la idea de que Sakura andaría rogándole como siempre pero no, tómala Uchiha. Jum. ¡Nos leemos!

 **GRACIAS POR LEER C:**


	3. Capítulo lll

**DISCLAIMER:** ** _Naruto_** **y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo lll**

 **.**

Mi casa está impecable. No puedo creer que haya quedado así después de la destrucción que dejó Pain. No hay mueble alguno, pero eso no es problema pues entre mi equipaje traigo un futón. Eso será suficiente por ahora. Me dirijo hasta donde se suponía que estaba mi habitación… es increíble que toda la construcción sea exactamente igual. Seguramente Kakashi o la vieja Tsunade facilitaron los planos para hacerlo. Extiendo la cosa sobre la duela de madera y me desvisto con el afán de dormir, ya es tarde. No he comido nada desde ayer y no había tenido hambre hasta ahorita, pero qué puedo hacer a estas horas. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse con cansancio, ha sido un viaje largo. No sé cuánto tiempo podré permanecer aquí, hay algo que me inquieta sobremanera, algún detalle que he pasado por alto. Lo que sea… esta noche no importa. Yo solo quiero dormir, quiero despejar mi mente de todo lo que Kakashi me ha dicho, quiero olvidarme de la escena en la oficina de Sakura.

Mi mente se ha perdido en la inconsciencia cuando unos golpes en la puerta me hacen despertar. Deben ser cerca de las cinco de mañana. ¿Quién diablos podrá ser a esta hora? ¿Quién además de Kakashi y Sakura saben de mi llegada? Sakura. Por supuesto, debe ser ella. Seguramente está aquí para desmentir lo de su compromiso, seguro está aquí para disculparse por lo que pasó en la oficina… Sí. Debe estar arrepentida y ahora está aquí dispuesta a declararme su amor… Sin dudar ni un segundo, me pongo de pie de inmediato. Me visto con mi pantalón negro y mi poncho, sin usar playera. Si ella… si Sakura está aquí para disculparse y declarar su amor estoy seguro de que la camisa estorbará. Rápidamente me dirijo a la puerta con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Por qué demonios me siento así? ¿Estoy nervioso? Sí… esta fría madrugada tal vez ella y yo…

–Naruto –digo sin mucho ánimo tras abrir la puerta.

– ¡Temeeee! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto? –el idiota ha entrado sin siquiera pedir permiso. –Tuve que enterarme por Sakura-chan.

Aquel nombre me provoca inquietud. Mis ánimos descienden al darme cuenta de mi equivocación y Naruto lo nota.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke? –me pregunta.

– ¿Cómo voy a estar bien si un idiota acaba de interrumpir mi sueño?

–Lo siento, teme, pero me acabo de enterar de tu llegada. Iba camino al Ichiraku para comprar algo de ramen, ya sabes, Hinata está embarazada y tiene antojos a toda hora. Fue cuando me encontré a Sakura-chan saliendo del edificio donde vive Kakashi-sensei y me contó que habías vuelto. ¡Qué mal amigo eres, Sasuke! Yo que siempre he estado al pendiente de ti y tú que…

Ya no lo escucho. No sé de qué diablos me está hablando Naruto. Sakura saliendo del edificio donde vive Kakashi a esta hora… Entonces todo es cierto… ¿Por qué, Sakura?

–Y entonces Sakura-chan me besó.

– ¿Qué dijiste, dobe?

–Lo sabía, no estás poniendo atención 'ttebayo. En verdad eres el peor amigo.

– ¿Besaste a Sakura?

–Solo fue RCP para que no me muriera… ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?

Ignoro su pregunta.

–Naruto, ¿Es verdad que estás casado?

– ¡Te acabo de decir que Hinata está embarazada 'ttebayo! Hasta te mandé la invitación de nuestra boda pero no te dignaste a aparecer, señor mal amigo don importante.

–No recibí nada –no miento, nunca recibí tal mensaje. Desconocía de todo la boda del dobe hasta que Kakashi me lo informó.

–Pues deberías ponerle más atención a tus halcones. Si no los alimentas ya no te van a querer.

–Naruto… ¿Es ciento que todos están casados?

–Hmm… no todos, Chouji se casará en tres meses y Sakura-chan en una semana. ¿Irás, cierto?

Entonces… todo era real. No puedo evitar sentir una puñalada en el corazón. Mis latidos se aceleran tanto que soy incapaz de controlarlos. Mi respiración se altera. ¿Maldita sea, por qué? Todo este tiempo ha sido una mentira. ¿Cuál era el jodido punto entonces? Ella… ella no me amaba. ¿Qué es esto que siento? Duele, duele tanto…

–No tengo invitación –respondo entrecortadamente. Naruto pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

–Sé… sé lo que sientes, Sasuke. Ambos sufrimos por la misma mujer.

Sus palabras me hacen abrir los ojos para mirarlo con impresión. Eso era algo que ya sabía sin embargo su confesión tan clara me ha tomado con la guardia baja.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, cómo explicarlo… hace un tiempo comprendí que Sakura-chan nunca tendría ojos para nadie que no fueras tú. Dolió, pero me resigné al final. Ella nunca me amaría. Fue entonces cuando comencé a notar a Hinata. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí sin que yo me diera cuenta. Al principio me sentía incapaz de aceptar sus sentimientos, la veía solo como una buena camarada. Pero poco a poco comencé a enamorarme. El ataque de Toneri fue el golpe que definió lo que sentía en realidad por ella. La amo tanto… Poco después me enteré de que Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei estaba saliendo juntos. No sentí nada más que felicidad por ellos. Sakura-chan al fin volvía a sonreír como antaño, como lo hacían antes de que te marcharas con Orochimaru.

–Yo no soy tú, Naruto. No me compares contigo. -Respondo a modo de defensa. ¿Es mi culpa que ella sufriese tanto?

–Exactamente, no eres como yo y que Kami me libre de ello 'ttebayo. Tú eres Sasuke, el teme del que Sakura-chan estuvo enamorada desde niña.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Dos cosas. La primera es que conozco aunque no te guste, sé que la quieres. Y la segunda, es que tienes una semana.

–Hmp. Por mí ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran.

–Bueno, si decides seguir con tu orgullo avísame y te presto una yukata para que asistas a la boda. –Me dice al final mientras regresa de nuevo hacia la salida. –Y bienvenido de vuelta.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Despierto cerca de las once de la mañana. Es bastante tarde considerando que siempre he sido muy madrugador, sin embargo el viaje ha sido pesado y la visita de Naruto me dejó mucho que pensar, impidiéndome el sueño por horas. Incluso al abrir los ojos lo primero que viene a mi mente es Sakura usando un vestido de novia y Kakashi esperándola en el altar. Tal vez debería despejarme un poco, salir a caminar seguro me hará bien. Me pongo de pie y recojo mi futón para enrollarlo. Me pongo una playera negra sin mangas y un pantalón del mismo color, ya que después de que Naruto se fue me despojé de toda mi ropa. Me gusta dormir solo con bóxer, es lo más cercano a la libertad que se puede tener.

Tomo un poco de dinero de entre mis cosas, necesito comer algo. Mi estómago gruñe, qué vergonzoso.

Salgo de mi casa sin preocuparme por cerrarla bien, después de todo no tengo nada de valor, y apuesto a que nadie se atrevería a robarme.

Odio admitirlo, pero el único lugar que se me ocurre para ir a comer algo es el puesto de ramen. No es tan malo cuando uno se muere de hambre.

Antes de llegar hasta el lugar alcanzo a ver una mata rosa y otra rubia. Naruto y Sakura. Ella está ahí… están charlando y Sakura se nota sorprendida por algo. Recuerdo la conversación que él y yo tuvimos anoche… Joder… ¿Le ha contado algo? Maldito dobe. Si pudiera matarlo lo haría por abrir la boca.

Furibundo, me acerco hasta ellos.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos hablan?

– ¡Teme! Ven, siéntate con nosotros. –Me dice Naruto mostrando una estúpida sonrisa.

–Guarda silencio, maldito dobe. Sakura, nada de lo que te ha dicho Naruto es verdad.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunta ella con inocencia.

–Sí, cuéntanos, Sasuke –se une Kakashi, a quien no fui capaz de percibir debido a mi ira. –Si es algo que tiene que ver con mi prometida, me interesa saber –añade pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **¡HOLA! En este capítulo hubo muchas revelaciones, pues a decir verdad no sé con qué pareja terminar TnT los comentarios que me han dejado me sugieren KakaSaku, y por eso no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de herir a Sasuke A pesar de ello, quisiera que Sarada naciera.**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **En este capítulo no hubo Lime ni Lemon, pero pronto lo habrá 7u7, mentes perversas.**

 **Agradezco de corazón todos sus reviews, también agradezco que hayan agregado esta historia a favoritos o bien, hayan decidido seguirla.**

 **Gaby32** Sasuke tiene que esforzarse un montón, y además está el factor tiempo xD pobre, tiene una semana para hacer que Sakura lo vuelva a querer xc hahaha muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Daniellehime** Owww! Que bueno que te ha gustado esta idea… espero continúes siguiéndola. NaruHina ya está consumado :C es por eso que no podría hacer un SasuHina, además de que Hinata ya está embarazada de Boruto jeje Lo siento en esa parte… y KakaSaku que termine en SasuSaku… quien sabe :v jajaja (literal, ni yo sé) Pero me has dado ideas ;) muchas gracias por ello.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER C:**


	4. Capítulo IV

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

 **/**

 **ADVERTENCIA: He decidido desquitar mis sentimientos en este fic. Lo siento mucho, pero mi corazón SasuSaku está roto por el Gaiden. Pese a eso, seguiré amando a esta pareja y nunca dejará de ser mi OTP. Yo sigo creyendo firmemente que Sakura es la madre real de Sarada.**

 **En este fic habrá SasuSaku y KakaSaku mezclado a morir y probablemente finalizará sin ninguna pareja, quedará a la elección de ustedes. Si alguno decide ya no seguir esta historia, lo comprendo… también está a su libre albedrío.**

 **Lean bajo su propio riesgo**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke**

–Sí, cuéntanos, Sasuke –se une Kakashi, a quien no fui capaz de percibir debido a mi ira. –Si es algo que tiene que ver con mi prometida, me interesa saber –añade pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura.

–Hmp. Tú no te metas, Kakashi.

–Esa no es la manera más educada para referirte al Hokage, Sasuke. Aunque lo comprendo, tú no tienes modales. En fin…

Su sola presencia me molesta. Me molesta que me mire de esa manera tan prepotente, me molesta su postura, me molesta el tono de voz que utiliza conmigo, ni que fuera la gran cosa. Me molesta su brazo alrededor de Sakura…

–Este… Sasuke teme –interrumpe Naruto con esa cara de idiota, sonriendo nerviosamente. No le presto atención, hacerlo sería evadir la mirada de Kakashi. Y eso sin duda es una muestra de debilidad.

–Kakashi –lo llama Sakura con voz tranquila –Me voy al hospital, ¿vienes? –le pregunta mientras tira un poco de su manga. Él me mira con un gesto de burla en su mirada y después se gira hacia ella.

–Bien, vamos. Será mejor si comemos allá. –Le responde en un tono tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Me irrita. Detesto su maldita calma ante todo, detesto la forma en la que la mira, detesto observarlos mientras ella se levanta de su asiento, él le extiende la mano y no la suelta, al contrario, caminan tomados de las manos. Detesto mirarla mientras se va con él, perdiéndose entre la gente. Detesto saber que están juntos, detesto saber que ella es feliz con alguien que no soy yo, detesto darme cuenta de que ella me ha olvidado, detesto saber que ella no estará más para mí, detesto saber que la perdí.

Y duele.

Debo haberme quedado mirándolos alejarse como un idiota, porque Naruto me pregunta si estoy bien. Lo miro de soslayo y alcanzo a ver una mueca de preocupación en su cara de dobe.

–Hmp. –Me doy la vuelta y me siento en uno de los bancos del puesto de ramen, después de todo yo vine aquí a comer algo.

–Eres un idiota, Sasuke –me dice Naruto al tiempo que sorbe sonoramente sus fideos. –Solo sabes meterte en problemas 'ttebayo.

–Todo esto es tu culpa, Naruto.

– ¿Qué? A mí no me vengas con tus cosas. El único que tiene la culpa, eres tú, por amargado.

–¿De qué estabas hablando con Sakura?

–Sasuke, ¿tú de verdad crees que le hablaría a Sakura-chan sobre ti estando Kakashi-sensei presente? De verdad que eres idiota.

Tal vez tenga razón… al parecer Naruto ya no es el mismo torpe y despistado que solía ser. Tal vez ha madurado un poco.

–Solo le contaba que cuando sea Hokage, crearé un día feriado para festejar al ramen –error. Tal vez no ha madurado nada. –En fin… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Sakura-chan… ¿qué plan tienes para conquistarla? Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte. Cuando Hinata-chan y yo comenzamos a salir ella también estaba a punto de casarse, pero el amor verdadero siempre triunfa 'ttebayo.

–No pienso hacer nada, Naruto.

–¿Qué dices? ¡Ahhh! De verdad eres el idiota más grande del mundo. Tienes que luchar, ella ya ha luchado por ti… ¿no crees que…?

–Cállate. Si ella hubiese luchado por mí, como dices, no se casaría con Kakashi. ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves lo felices que están juntos? Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, así que ya deja de decir cursilerías estúpidas. –Estoy molesto. Naruto me ha sacado de mis casillas y la opresión que siento en el pecho no me deja respirar bien. Me levanto de mi asiento, aún sin comer, y me largo de vuelta a mi casa. No quiero saber nada, no quiero ver a nadie.

Camino con paso presuroso y con la quijada apretada. Me adentro entre el montón de gente que ha comenzado a salir para hacer sus actividades. Paso entre todos ellos e incluso llego a chocar con unas cuantas personas que me miran con enfado, pero no me importa. No me importa nada. Estoy a punto de llegar a mi casa cuando ella aparece, no sé de dónde salió.

– ¿Sasuke? Te he estado buscando por meses.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le digo mirándola con frialdad.

–Te he dicho que te he estado buscando.

–Lárgate.

Paso junto a ella sin prestarle más atención, siguiendo con mi camino. Tengo la sensación de que no se rendirá tan fácilmente, después de todo así es Karin. Sin embargo no me sigue, y después de unos metros ya no soy capaz de percibir su chakra.

 **…**

 **.**

 **…**

 **Sakura**

Comemos en el hospital, tranquilos. No sé cómo hace Kakashi para ser Hokage y aun así pasar gran parte del día conmigo. Él casi no habla, yo tampoco. Es algo relajante, me agrada estar así. Sin embargo mi cabeza está hecha un bullido recordando la escena en el Ichiraku y me he quedado con la duda… ¿Qué le habrá dicho Sasuke a Naruto para que reaccionara de esa manera? Su mirada de odio hacia Kakashi no pasó desapercibida para mí. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el incidente de ayer en mi oficina? O será que… él se ha enterado de mi compromiso… No lo creo. Yo no tengo nada que ver, me estoy atormentando sola. ¿Por qué Sasuke se molestaría por eso? Debe ser alguna riña que tuvo con Kakashi sobre su llegada. Aun así, quiero saber.

– ¿Por qué Sasuke está tan molesto contigo, Kakashi?

– ¿Hm? –Deja sus palillos de lado para mirarme. –Supongo que está celoso.

– ¿Celoso? –pregunto con una ceja levantada –¿Celoso de que su maestro sí haya podido convertirse en Hokage?

–Celoso de que su maestro se haya quedado con la chica. –Me responde con su típico rostro tranquilo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Es obvio, Sakura. Él tiene esa actitud porque ha perdido. Está acostumbrado a ser el primero y el mejor y la palabra "perder" no existe para Sasuke. Tal vez pensó que te tenía segura…

–Kakashi, me da la impresión de que te estás refiriendo a mí como un objeto que se gana o se pierde.

–No, por favor no me malentiendas. Yo no estoy contigo por competir como alguna vez lo hicieron Sasuke y Naruto, de hecho nunca me imaginé que nosotros dos llegaríamos a este punto. Mis sentimientos hacia ti… bueno, han ido evolucionando con el tiempo. Lo que siento es genuino, de ello puedes estar segura. Al contrario de Sasuke, quien al parecer solo siente celos porque alguien hirió su orgullo.

Me quedo mirándolo un largo rato, pensando en lo que ha dicho. Sus palabras, cada vez que habla de lo que siente por mí me hace sentir como si nada más importase, pero esta es una excepción, pues hay algo que aunque trato de negarlo, me importa.

Sasuke.

No sé cuántos segundos o minutos han pasado. Sasuke siempre ha sido un enigma para mí. Siempre había estado llorando su ausencia, siempre había estado añorando su presencia, siempre había estado deseando al menos una miserable muestra de afecto de su parte… hasta que Kakashi entró a mi vida. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero lo hizo. Aun así, algo dentro de mí implora por el bienestar de Sasuke. Ha vuelto, él está de regreso en la aldea que lo vio nacer, él está en casa. Sin embargo todavía creo que él no está bien del todo. Yo siempre me he preocupado por su bienestar y aunque me cueste es algo que nunca me dejará de importar. Quiero lo mejor para él, quiero que él sea feliz. Ha tenido que pasar por tanto… y él merece ser recompensado de la mejor forma.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?

–Estoy bien. Kakashi, esta tarde iré a ver a Sasuke. Quiero ayudarlo lo más que pueda a su reintegración a la aldea.

Mi prometido me mira con duda. Sé que él confía en mí así como yo confío en él, sin embargo debe ser difícil aceptar el hecho de que tu futura esposa irá a pasar tiempo con el que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida. Él suspira con pesadez, al parecer se ha resignado.

– ¿Irás tú sola?

–Puedes venir conmigo si así te sientes más cómodo.

–No es necesario. Sabes que confío en ti.

–Le pediré ayuda a Naruto y Hinata entonces –Me pongo de pie, porque la verdad, temo encontrarme con _él_ frente a frente, a solas.

–Bien, ten cuidado. –Me dice mientras sube su máscara, pero yo me acerco a él tomando la mano que aún está sobre la fina tela.

–No me iré aún –le digo con un suave y sensual tono de voz, acariciando sus dedos, acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios.

Él sonríe, dioses, me derrite. Recorre su mano desde mi brazo hasta mi cintura y me atrae a sus piernas. Me siento sobre él y comienzo a jugar con su cabello, respirando cerca de su boca. Siento sus manos subir por mi espalda hasta llegar a la altura de mis pechos. Sus pulgares comienzan a jugar en círculos en mi costado. No aguanto más, el deseo comienza a quemar. Mientras acaricia mis pechos él ha comenzado a besar mi cuello y yo lo aprisiono con fuerza. Levanto su cabeza y lo beso con desesperación. Sus labios tan delgados saben siempre a gloria, los delineo con mi lengua mordiéndolo ocasionalmente. Siento cómo su miembro crece debajo de mí y antes de darme cuenta, ya estoy moviéndome de arriba abajo. Abro su chaleco de un tirón y meto mis manos por debajo de su típica playera negra, acariciando sus fuertes abdominales y su ancha espalda. Sus dedos traviesos desabotonan mi blusa y se deslizan por dentro del sostén. Después de unos minutos mi blusa, su playera y mi sujetador están en el piso, él me sostiene por la cintura mientras me besa ambos pechos y los masajea deliciosamente con la lengua. Yo, conteniendo los gemidos que amenazan por salir de mi boca. Estamos en mi oficina haciendo esto, otra vez. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es inevitable cuando él está cerca y estamos a solas.

Kakashi ha llevado sus manos hasta el inicio de mi pantalón y comienza a desabrocharlo, sin prisa. Mi corazón está al límite, bombeando como loco.

– ¡Sakura-sama! ¿Puedo pasar? Tenemos problemas con un chico –se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

–Diablos… –susurro. Kakashi sonríe nuevamente.

–Dejémoslo para esta noche. –Me dice en voz baja.

Me pongo de pie nuevamente y recojo mi blusa y mi sostén del suelo, colocándomelos lo más rápido que puedo.

– ¡En seguida voy! –le digo a la enfermera que seguramente sigue esperando del otro lado de la puerta.

–Te veo esta noche –respondo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de salir de mi oficina.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **Sasuke**

Patético. Nunca pensé llegar a caer tan bajo. Dejar a Naruto hablando solo únicamente aumentó mi cobardía… ni siquiera he comido, he estado todo el puto día encerrado en mi habitación con la mirada en el techo.

– ¡Sasuke, abre la puerta!

Otra vez la voz chillona de Naruto llamando. Ni siquiera ha tocado, o eso creo. He estado demasiado ausente como para prestar atención. Bueno, tal vez él pueda ayudarme a distraerme, mientras no salga con el tema de Sakura otra vez… me levanto cansadamente de mi cama en dirección al recibidor. Solo quiero olvidar esto, mandar todo al carajo. Y comer algo. Sin embargo escucho más de una voz al otro lado de la puerta. No quiero ver más personas, Naruto de por sí ya es demasiado escandaloso por sí mismo. Sin embargo abro la puerta con curiosidad. No creo lo que tengo en frente, es decir a quién.

–Sakura… –digo casi en un susurro. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Les pregunto. Además de ella, están Naruto como predije y su esposa.

–Sakura-chan quería venir a verte… ¿verdad que sí 'ttebayo?

–Sí –responde ella con la mirada gacha. Su sola presencia me provoca tensión… siento cómo mis dedos comienzan a sudar y mi corazón late ridículamente rápido. Sin embargo, no muestro nada de esto y nadie parece notarlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? –le pregunto con el tono más frío posible.

Ella levanta su mirada color jade y me mira con un gesto de molestia.

–Hemos venido a ayudarte a tu reincorporación a Konoha.

–Hmp. No necesito nada de eso – ¿Me está tomando el pelo o qué? Lo que ella dice se oye patético. Es mi propia aldea, no necesito de nadie.

–Bien –me responde mientras se da la vuelta –entonces nos vamos. Naruto, Hinata, ¿vienen?

No, yo… yo no quería que ella se fuera, solo quería dejarle en claro que no necesito de nadie para vivir, joder. En verdad es una molestia. Con la mirada fija en el símbolo Haruno que aún porta en su espalda me atrevo a llamarla.

–Sa…

– ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto enmudece mis palabras llamando a la chica que se ha alejado unos pasos de mi casa.

–Naruto, no somos indispensables aquí, ya lo oíste tú mismo. Así que vámonos.

–Sakura-san… yo creo que lo que Sasuke-san quiso decir es que…

–No lo defiendas, Hinata.

–Sakura… –la llamo por fin, con voz fuerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Ella ha girado medio cuerpo y me mira de soslayo. Y aquí estoy, perdiendo mi orgullo por segunda vez en un día. –Todos pueden pasar –digo al fin haciéndome a un lado, enfatizando mi invitación. Naruto es el primero en entrar. Revolotea por todo el recibidor como un mocoso, no sé cómo hace la chica Hyuga para soportarlo tanto tiempo. Ella es la segunda en pasar, con la timidez que siempre la caracterizó. Al final entra Sakura, resignada.

–No puedo creer que aún no hayas ido a comprar muebles 'ttebayo.

–Hmp. Acabo de volver, no seas idiota.

Todos se sientan en el suelo. Naruto se quita su sudadera y la tiende para que su esposa se siente sobre ella… él me dijo que estaba embarazada, pero aún no se nota. Sakura no dice nada, es completamente extraño verla tan callada. Hasta podría decir que es incómodo.

– ¿Qué tal te estás adaptando, Sasuke-san?

–Bien.

–Co… comprendo.

–Oye teme, Hinata solo trata de ser amable contigo. No tienes por qué ser un amargado siempre.

–Hmp.

Sakura ni siquiera me mira… sus ojos están perdidos en algún punto de la habitación.

Naruto parlotea por un buen rato sobre quién sabe qué cosas, su esposa ríe entre cada frase que él dice y Sakura lo hace también, ocasionalmente. Soy el único que ha estado ausente de la conversación.

–Creo que aquí hace falta algo de comida 'ttebayo. Es increíble que el teme no haya comprado nada, tacaño.

–Puedo ir por algo, después de todo ese era el plan pero tú te apresuraste a venir, Naruto.

–Sí, Sakura-chan, trae ramen, compra ramen por favor.

–Bien… vuelvo enseguida. –Es lo último que escucho de sus labios rosas antes de oír sus pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse. De repente, todo se queda en silencio, cosa bastante extraña cuando Naruto está presente. Pasan unos cuantos minutos y el ruido vuelve a reinar otra vez.

– ¡Oh, Hinata-chan, mira a hora! Creo que debemos irnos ya.

–Pero Naruto-kun, Sakura-san aún no vuelve…

–No importa, creo que ella entenderá. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Solo atino a mirarlo atónito. No me puede hacer esto, maldito dobe. ¿Qué mierda está planeando?

–Discúlpanos con Sakura-chan 'ttebayo –me dice poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a su esposa –y Sasuke –se acerca a mí, poniéndome una palma sobre el hombro –recuerda que tienes una semana, no lo arruines.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **Kakashi**

Odio los papeles pero qué puedo hacer, soy el Hokage. ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sakura? Naruto vino a decirme que él la acompañaría junto con Hinata… Ah, ese niño siempre dándome dolores de cabeza.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _–_ _Kakashi-sensei… el rubio entraba a la oficina del Hokage con una energía bastante distinta a la normal._

 _–_ _¿Qué sucede, Naruto? –Kakashi dejó su Icha Icha sobre su escritorio al darse cuenta de la actitud tan extraña del rubio._

 _–_ _Está a punto de casarse con Sakura-chan y sigue leyendo ese tipo de libros…_

 _–_ _Bueno, esta noche tendré una cita con ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿A qué has venido?_

 _–_ _Sakura-chan me pidió que Hinata y yo la acompañemos a la casa de Sasuke. Al parecer quiere darle una bienvenida más formal._

 _–_ _¿Y bien?_

 _–_ _Pensé que tal vez usted vendría, ya sabe, todos somos parte del equipo 7._

 _–_ _Ah… bueno, Sasuke no me traga en estos momentos, tal vez ir a su casa no será la mejor idea._

 _–_ _Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción… ¿ya lo olvidó?_

 _Kakashi observaba al rubio con una mirada retadora. Él sabía muy bien a qué se refería…_

 ** _Fin Flask Bach_**

Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción… eso es lo que siempre he creído. ¿Verdad, Rin? Tu recuerdo nunca se irá. Sé que nunca estarás tangiblemente a mi lado pero también sé que nunca te irás. Tu imagen estará siempre presente en este retrato que acaricio con dulzura y tu esencia… tu esencia vive en ella, vive en Sakura. Tú y ella son tan parecidas… recuerdo que cada vez que nos veíamos nos encontrábamos bajo aquel árbol de cerezo, y bajo ese mismo árbol de cerezo fue donde le pedí matrimonio. No me odies, no es imposible amar a dos personas a la vez, aunque sí es imposible amarlas de la misma forma. Así como tú amaste a Obito y me amaste a mí, así como yo amo a Sakura y a la vez te amo a ti. Tú estás allá, probablemente siendo feliz con Obito, y yo estoy aquí, intentando ser feliz con Sakura. Sin embargo… ¿hemos superado ya nuestros amores pueriles?

Tal vez con el tiempo sea tu recuerdo el que desaparezca y sea remplazado por ese dulce rostro de ojos verdes, pero pensar en ello me aterra. Tu voz se desvanece cada vez que la beso, tu sonrisa se apaga cada vez que la miro, tus ojos pierden su brillo cada vez que la escucho gemir… pero pierdo todo eso de ella cada noche que sueño contigo.

Si tan solo, si hubiésemos nacido en épocas distintas, en un mundo distinto… habríamos disfrutado más de nuestra propia compañía. Nunca habría dejado que algo malo te pasara, te protegería con mi vida, pero en este mundo y en aquella época, yo fallé. Lejos de protegerte, has muerto por mi propia mano y es por eso que jamás dejaré que alguien ponga una mano sobre Sakura. Es una promesa, y te lo prometo a ti. Nunca pude ser sincero contigo, nunca pude demostrar lo que en realidad sentía, por favor, perdóname.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

Ocho de la noche, grandioso. Es increíble la cantidad de gente que se junta en el Ichiraku por las tardes. Iré a la casa de Sasuke, comeré una porción rápidamente y me iré a ver a Kakashi.

El barrio Uchiha ya está cerca de aquí, solo unos pasos más…

Genial, ahí está su casa. Seguramente Naruto comenzará a quejarse por hacerlo esperar, pero ni modo. Habría sido mejor que fuéramos todos juntos, tuve que hacer fila en el puesto de ramen solo por seis porciones. Más vale que todo esto valga la pena.

Sasuke abre la puerta y me mira de la misma forma, siempre tan serio. Se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar, es extraño que Naruto no esté haciendo escándalo. Debería estar festejando que su precioso ramen ya llegó. Entro al recibidor observando atentamente, pero no hay señales de Naruto ni de Hinata... solo Sasuke quien ha cerrado la puerta con delicadeza.

 _–_ ¿Dónde están ellos? –le pregunto al sombrío hombre que se ha sentado nuevamente en el suelo.

–Se fueron.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y entonces qué se supone que haga con seis platos de ramen?

–Yo podría comerlos –me responde con simpleza. –Después de todo no he comido desde ayer.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. No hay ninguna expresión en su rostro o algo que señale que está bromeando…

–Bien, aquí tienes entonces. Yo me voy…

– ¿Tanto miedo me tienes, Sakura?

– ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tendría qué temerte? No estás pensando en matarme otra vez o meterme en un genjutsu donde finges matarme, ¿o sí?

–No, supongo que tú tampoco tienes un kunai envenenado escondido entre tu blusa…

–Supongo entonces que puedo comer una ración de ramen contigo sin que me mates.

–Hmp. Molesta.

Él en verdad es difícil. Inentendible, arrogante. Me siento junto a él y saco las seis porciones de fideos, le extiendo una y yo cojo otra. Comemos en silencio. Yo no voy ni por la mitad de mi plato cuando él se atraviesa frente a mí tratando de alcanzar otro de los platos de ramen que se encuentran a mi costado y comienza a sorber. Al parecer no es broma el hecho de que no ha comido desde ayer…

– ¿Qué tal ha estado tu viaje? –Le pregunto para romper con la estúpida tensión que se ha formado.

–Bien.

–Ya veo… ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

–No.

Maldito Uchiha y malditos monosílabos que siempre utiliza para responder. Ya no pienso decir más, es imposible sacarle más de dos palabras a Sasuke. El silencio vuelve a reinar por un largo rato, hasta que él está a punto de terminar con el cuarto tazón. De repente deja los palillos sobre el plato y mira el contenido como si intentase descifrar algo irrelevante entre la pasta y los trozos de carne.

–Sakura… ¿cuándo fue la boda del dobe?

–Hace medio año, ¿por qué preguntas? –Puedo apreciar su mirada ensombrecida. De la nada, gira su rostro y me mira directo a los ojos. Puedo sentir esos poderosos ónix penetrándome.

– ¿Tú también te casarás? –Me pregunta con una mirada llena de sentimientos que no logro descifrar.

–E… en seis días. –Sasuke ha cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

–Tsk.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke abre los ojos lentamente. Ahora soy capaz de entender lo que hay en su mirada. Hay algo que le molesta, hay algo que le duele.

–No. Sakura, yo… –Él me ha tomado fuertemente por los hombros, estoy tan pasmada que me es imposible moverme o articular palabra. El sharingan ha aparecido y en él solo puedo notar desesperación. De un momento a otro, sus labios han chocado con los míos e irrazonablemente, estoy correspondiendo a este beso presuroso, lleno de impotencia, sentimientos reprimidos y dolor.

 **Sasuke**

No he podido evitarlo. He perdido los estribos completamente. Estoy siendo poseído por un deseo incomprensible, estoy siendo manipulado por un sentimiento que se agita con fuerza en mi pecho, estoy colapsando por tocar su piel cremosa, estoy lamentando el haberme marchado por tanto tiempo, estoy odiando el ser quien soy, estoy perdido entre los labios y los brazos de esta maldita mujer, estoy perdiendo la cabeza porque ella se aleje nunca de mí… joder, estoy enamorado.

Y la estoy perdiendo.

Siento sus finos dedos rodear mi cuello y enredarse en mi cabello. Es la primera vez que beso a alguien y también la más gloriosa. Jamás imaginé sentir algo tan intenso que no fuese odio, aunque siempre sospeché que algo así sería por Sakura.

Su lengua se ha abierto paso entre mis labios y juega con la mía. Ella es deliciosa. Me encanta sentir su respiración agitada, me fascina ser capaz de escuchar su corazón latir. Mis dedos recorren su delgado cuerpo sin detenerse en un solo lugar. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se siente su piel, deseo comprobar si es tan suave como luce, así que llevo mi única mano hasta el comienzo de su blusa, justo por encima de la cintura y la meto por debajo, acariciando su espalda, su vientre plano. Me detengo justo debajo de sus pechos. No quiero que ella se asuste así que no me siento capaz de tocarla más allá aunque lo esté deseando fuertemente. Sin embargo ella ha dejado de besarme, sus labios se separan de los míos bruscamente, dejándolos tibios, llenos de su esencia. Poco a poco comienzan a perder el calor. Siento su cuerpo retroceder y alejarse de mí… así que abro los ojos buscando una explicación. Odio lo que tengo en frente. Sakura se ha arrinconado en la pared más cercana, metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, abrazándose con fuerza. Ella llora, no la había visto llorar así desde aquella vez que me largué de Konoha. ¿Qué está mal? Tengo una extraña y molesta sensación que arde en mi pecho al verla así. Me acerco a ella con cautela, tratando de no alarmarla. Entre sus sollozos, lo único que alcanzo a entender, es un nombre. Un maldito nombre…

Kakashi.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **¡Hola! (de nuevo) Antes que nada, agradezco que a pesar de las advertencias hayan decidido leerse el capítulo cuarto. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Seré sincera. Quería hacer sufrir a Sasuke, pero ya no. Creo que él ya ha sufrido demasiado y no merece más dolor. Sin embargo, he decidido plasmar mis propios sentimientos en su personaje, porque no creo que haya sido tan hijo de puta como para engañar a Sakura con Karin, cuando entre ellos no existía un lazo tan fuerte como el de SS. Así que sí, Sasuke sufrirá en este fic así como estoy sufriendo yo. Y será su mismo dolor lo que limpiará sus acusaciones en el Gaiden, al menos en esta pequeña historia.**

 **Por favor no me odien :c entiendo si ya no quieren continuar leyéndome, pero no me odien.**

 **Como ya dije, lo más seguro es que las parejas queden a su libre elección, aunque a este fic aún le quedan como dos capítulos.**

 **Sin más, comenzaré con los reviews.**

 **Guest1** Muchas gracias por tu review. No te quiero hacer spoiler… hahaha así que te diré que el día de la boda está cerca (soy terrible :c )

 **Nanahatake** ¡Holi! Gracias por comentar C: Shím, Kakashi merece a Sakura. Aunque, hay por ahí sentimientos hacia Rin… igual que de Sakura a Sasuke. Amores infantiles sin ser superados del todo. Que complejo…

 **Guest2** ¡Holi! Muchas gracias por tu comentario apoyando el SS C: quisiera hacerlo así, pero como ya dije, necesito desahogarme :c así que probablemente quede a tu elección. Espero no decepcionarlos.

 **Guest3** Gracias por tu review. Sigo diciendo que Sasuke está loco porque piensa con la cabeza fría cuando debe seguir su instinto y al revés xD siento que estás neutral con las parejas jaja eso es bueno xD

 **Gaby32** Yo me estoy muriendo de pie apoyando a mi fandom TnT amo al SasuSaku mucho, mucho y no lo dejaré de apoyar aunque nos quiten el cannon. Sin embargo tengo esta necesidad de expresarme D: lo siento. Ah! Muchas gracias por comentar C:

 **Guest4** Gracias por tu comentario :3 Pueeeeees, déjame decirte que la última parte de este capítulo estuvo medio basada en tu sugerencia xD Sasuke desesperado besando a Sakura, pero sin propasarse. Jajaja muchas gracias por eso :3

 **Y en fin, no me maten :c**

 **Gracias por leer C:**


	5. Capítulo V

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke**

No puedo evitar el dolor agudo en mi pecho al escuchar la forma tan agobiante en la que ella pronuncia su nombre. Me he alejado unos centímetros tratando de analizar todo, ella sigue metida en sus lamentos. Me siento frente a Sakura respirando profundo, tratando de calmar a mi corazón desbocado y al nudo que extrañamente se ha formado en mi garganta. Después de unos minutos, ella levanta el rostro dejando ver sus ojos verdes enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto. Me mira con desprecio, nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, al menos nunca hacia mí. Yo no soy capaz de articular palabra. Sus ojos son como una cuchilla que se clava en mi pecho. Me pongo de pie y me largo de ahí hacia mi habitación. No quiero dejarla sola, esta vez no. Sin embargo esta noche sin luna es más necesario que aquella vez.

Me hundo en mi cama y en mis recuerdos. Lo sabía, pero nunca me importó realmente, sin embargo hoy sé y me duele ser la persona más infame de este podrido mundo. Hoy por fin he logrado percatarme de todo el daño que he hecho. Durante mi viaje de redención… me di cuenta de un sinfín de cosas. Todas relacionadas con política, lazos fraternales, lo que es ser ninja; pero no lo que es ser humano. Mirarla en esa posición tan agobiante me duele en el fondo de mi alma, porque después de todo sigo haciéndole daño.

Mis sentidos están más que al cien pues soy capaz de escuchar sus silenciosas pisadas por el recibidor antes de salir de mi casa. Y me quedo solo nuevamente. Casi puedo verla levantarse del suelo con pesar y caminar con la mirada gacha por todo el barrio Uchiha, por toda la aldea.

Pero… ¿Qué hice mal? Solo no he podido controlar mis impulsos, sin embargo ella pudo rechazarme considerando la monstruosa fuerza que posee. Sonrío para mí mismo. Aún sientes algo por mí, Sakura. No hay duda. ¿Debería preocuparme por lo que pasará ahora? ¿Qué sucederá con su compromiso? Ella siempre ha sido una mujer muy recta. Es imposible que se case ahora. Tal vez… después de todo, no ha sido algo tan malo.

 **Sakura**

¡Mierda, mierda! Por más que me restriego los ojos no puedo dejar de llorar. Limpio mis lágrimas e inmediatamente se acumulan de nuevo. El nudo en mi garganta me obliga a sollozar y mi corazón arde.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Eso es exactamente lo que soy. Una imbécil. He hecho lo más bajo. ¿Qué clase de mujer soy? Mis manos oprimen mi pecho en un intento desesperado de calmar el dolor que me atormenta. Es el dolor de haber traicionado a mi prometido, es el dolor de ser consciente de los sentimientos tan contrariados que Sasuke me provoca, es el dolor de dudar de mi compromiso, es el dolor de volver a mirar a Kakashi al rostro. Mi respiración está alterada y mis latidos también. Tengo ganas de golpear algo, tengo ganas de matar a alguien, y ese alguien soy yo.

Corro hacia la salida de la aldea y me detengo en aquella banca… la banca en la que Sasuke me dijo adiós aquella vez y el dolor en mi pecho se hace más grande. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación y grito, no he podido contenerme. Los guardias de la aldea me miran con preocupación, pero yo solo los ignoro. Salgo corriendo de la aldea por aquella gran puerta _. "Te veré pronto… y gracias"_ recuerdo. Sus palabras taladran mi cerebro y mis emociones. Mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que explotará en algún momento. Corro por entre los árboles, golpeándolos, destruyéndolos, imaginando que los trozos de madera son mi persona.

Todo se nubla de un momento a otro… de pronto ya no soy consciente de lo que pasa. Lo último que soy capaz de percibir en un fuerte golpe. ¿He caído?

 **…**

 **.**

 **…**

 **Kakashi**

Ah… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Quedamos que ella vendría esta noche y aún no se ha aparecido por aquí, ya pasa de la una de la madrugada. ¿Dónde estás, Sakura?

Supongo que hubo alguna emergencia en el Hospital, aunque yo como Hokage debí haberme enterado. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Y si se olvidó de nuestra cita? No… ella jamás olvida una cita conmigo. ¿Estará todavía con Sasuke y Naruto? Bueno, supongo que eso es… seguro están pasando un buen rato juntos. Después de todo ella siempre fue muy unida a esos dos, más de lo que me gustaría.

En fin, supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla. Después de todo no me vendría mal salir a caminar un rato y reunirme con mi antiguo equipo de gennin, además no perderé la oportunidad de hacer cabrear a Sasuke.

La aldea es tan silenciosa por la madrugada… que paz. Ojalá así fuera siempre. He recorrido toda Konoha casi sin darme cuenta, la casa de Sasuke está ya a unas cuantas cuadras.

Es raro que las luces estén apagadas, eso me hace pensar que los chicos no están aquí. ¿Habrán salido por algunos tragos? Bueno, Hinata no puede beber alcohol…

Llamo a la puerta un par de veces. Pensé que no habría nadie, pero unos pasos cansados se arrastran hasta la entrada y abren la puerta pesadamente, dejando ver a un muy malhumorado, semi desnudo y enmarañado Sasuke. Comienzo a creer que no encontraré a mi prometida por aquí, y eso me preocupa.

–Yo, Sasuke. –Digo levantando la palma y sonriendo cordialmente.

–Kakashi. ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿No está Sakura por aquí?

–Hmp. Sí está.

Trago duro.

– ¿Y Naruto? –pregunto tratando de aliviar la extraña sensación que tengo al imaginar que ella haya podido quedarse a dormir con él, a solas.

–Se largó hace horas. Ahora lárgate tú también. –Me dice intentando cerrar la puerta, pero no se lo permito. Pongo un brazo deteniendo su intención.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura, Sasuke?

–En mi habitación, dormida –me responde mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. –Así que no molestes.

–Bien, entonces iré por ella –por alguna razón soy incapaz de creer en sus palabras. Algo en su mirada burlona me dice que miente.

–Lárgate, Kakashi.

Hago caso omiso a su "orden" y entro a la vivienda sin escrúpulos. Me dirijo corriendo hacia la habitación de Sasuke encontrando el lugar vacío.

Sasuke entra también y se recarga en la puerta con una pose altanera.

– ¿Tanto desconfías de ella, Kakashi?

–Confío en Sakura pero no confío en ti, Sasuke.

–Haces bien. Por cierto… sus labios son tan suaves como lucen.

– ¿Qué dices?

–Como dije, espero que no te deje esperando por ella en el altar.

Suspiro. Sospecho que Sasuke intenta hacerme enojar, pero no lo conseguirá tan fácil.

–Sigues siendo un vengador, Sasuke. –Salgo de la habitación y de la casa.

Por alguna razón tengo esa sensación de que lo último en sus palabras tiene un tinte de verdad. Siento algo extraño que me estruja el pecho. No es dolor, es simplemente un sentimiento incómodo. Tal vez así se sientan los celos… camino hasta el árbol de cerezo que me recuerda tanto a los dos grandes amores de mi vida y me siento bajo él. Cierro los ojos y me relajo. Cada vez me convenzo más de que todo lo que Sasuke dijo fue para joderme, como todo niño caprichoso y vengador que es. Sin embargo hay algo que me dice que yo tal vez me equivoque… es una corazonada. Y logró su objetivo, porque estoy molesto.

En otra instancia iría a buscar a Sakura hasta su casa o a cualquier lugar para corroborar que ella se encuentra bien, pero hoy no. Me levanto de la banca y camino de vuelta a la aldea, pero por el sendero me topo con uno de los guardias de la entrada.

– ¡Hokage-sama! –Llega corriendo hasta mí, luce alterado.

– ¿Hm?

–Hace unas horas vimos a Sakura-sama correr hacia las afueras de la villa, estaba gritando y llorando.

–¿Sakura?

–Así es… al parecer algo pasó con ella ya que poco después de que salió de Konoha se escucharon fuertes estruendos alrededor. Sonaban a como cuando ella entrena.

–Ya veo… –Contesto con pesar. A mi cabeza solo llegan las palabras de Sasuke _… "Por cierto… sus labios son tan suaves como lucen"_ No puedo evitar esa sensación horrible que me dice que algo malo ha pasado entre ellos dos. Restriego mi palma en mi rostro cansadamente.

Sabía que él no había salido completamente de su corazón.

 **…**

 **.**

 **…**

 **Sakura**

Demonios… ¿dónde estoy? El aire frío y el pasto húmedo me despiertan. Abro los ojos poco a poco y observo a mí alrededor. Árboles destrozados, el suelo levantado y destrozado también… estoy llena de barro. Intento levantarme pero el cuerpo me duele, y entonces lo recuerdo. Anoche caí de un árbol… anoche corrí como loca tratando de alejarme de todo, anoche besé a Sasuke.

No puede ser.

Siento el picor en mis ojos de las lágrimas que nuevamente amenazan con salir. ¿Qué debo hacer a partir de ahora? Me levanto lentamente y empiezo a caminar sujetándome una costilla que se me ha roto por el impacto. Mientras avanzo, utilizo mi chakra para soldar el hueso. Debo ir a donde Kakashi, tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que cancelar la boda.

No por mis sentimientos contrariados, no porque me haya dado cuenta de que Sasuke aún tiene un lugar en mi corazón, no porque alguna parte de mi ser se encendió al probar sus labios… sino porque soy despreciable. Ahora no soy lo suficientemente buena para Kakashi, y quizá nunca lo fui. Él no merece lo que yo he hecho esta madrugada, él es mucho más. Él simplemente merece ser feliz, y yo acabo de romper con nuestro trocito de felicidad. Soy repugnante.

Entro a la villa sin ningún pudor ante los atentos ojos de los guardias. Camino por la aldea sin importarme las miradas acusadoras de los aldeanos, en este momento solo necesito llegar hasta la torre y después de casi una hora, lo consigo. Subo las escaleras con sigilo y entro a su oficina sin llamar.

–Sakura… –Kakashi rápidamente se pone de pie y corre hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Kakashi… yo, yo –No puedo evitarlo. Las lágrimas han comenzado a salir de mis ojos sin siquiera pedirme permiso. El dolor en mi corazón se hace grande al ver preocupación en sus bellos ojos negros y su cabello color plata. Caigo de rodillas.

–Shh… tranquila. Ya estás bien… –me dice mientras me abraza contra su pecho. Puedo sentir su aroma cálido y esto solo me hace llorar más.

–No estoy bien. Kakashi yo… yo te he traicionado.

Lo siento tensarse. Escucho cómo su corazón late más fuerte de lo usual.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Qué? –respondo cortando mi llanto por la impresión.

–Me lo ha contado Sasuke, o algo así. ¿No pasó de un beso, o sí? No es gran cosa –me dice alzándose de hombros.

El nudo en mi garganta vuelve y se hace más grande. Las lágrimas corren como ríos en mis mejillas.

–Lo siento… lo siento tanto. No he podido contenerme, todo fue mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa, si yo… si no hubiera… Lo siento en verdad. Dioses, lo siento. –Repito con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

–Sakura –me dice separándome de él para poder mirarme a los ojos –comprendo que tu corazón se encuentre confundido. Después de todo, él fue tu primer gran amor ¿no es así? Supongo que… su llegada te desestabilizó.

–Debemos cancelar la boda –digo con voz sumamente baja y con dolor reflejado por todas partes.

– ¿De verdad lo amas? –Me pregunta con la voz apagada.

–No –respondo de inmediato aunque por alguna razón siento que mi respuesta no es del todo cierta.

–Entonces… ¿qué hay de mí, Sakura? ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos? ¿Me amas?

–Más de lo que es correcto –le digo entre sollozos.

–Y yo lo hago, Sakura. Por favor, permíteme sanar todas tus heridas como tú has hecho con las mías. Por favor, permíteme estar a tu lado.

–Kakashi… –siento como si un gran peso escapara de mí ser. Mi corazón está desbocado. Kakashi no podría ser más perfecto… sin embargo su sonrisa no me reconforta del todo. Su perdón no absuelve mis culpas, al menos no conmigo misma. De una u otra manera, siento que estar con él ya no es lo correcto.

Él me abraza y con ternura me lleva hasta el sillón más grande de la oficina.

–Por tu aspecto creo que no dormiste bien anoche…

–Lo lamento tanto, no debí…

–Shh… ya no digas nada –me dice mientras se retira su máscara, acercándose sensualmente a mis labios y comienza a delinearlos con su lengua sin besarme. Mi respiración vuelve a perder el control.

–Kakashi… –siento su aliento chocar con el mío a una velocidad rítmica. El deseo me puede y en un segundo lo tomo por el cabello plateado y lo atraigo hacia mí, besándolo con lujuria. Escucho su corazón latir rápidamente cerca de mis pechos y sus manos que comienzan a ascender por dentro de mi blusa.

Un par de ojos negros.

Sus dientes se clavan en mi cuello causándome un dolor delicioso, me enloquece sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí. Recorre con su lengua el pómulo de mi oído y desciende por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, ya libres de la molesta blusa rosa y el jodido sostén.

Una sonrisa arrogante.

Continúa con su descenso por todo mi vientre lamiendo mi piel sutilmente con la lengua y se detiene un momento en mi ombligo penetrándolo con el habilidoso músculo.

El sharingan aparece.

Sigue con su camino hacia abajo y se detiene justo en la pretina de mis pantalones que desliza hacia abajo junto con las bragas. Sus labios siguen en descenso por mis piernas, repartiendo besos por doquier. El cosquilleo llega hasta mi espalda erizándola.

Una enredada cabellera negra.

Su rostro está justo en medio de mis piernas. Tengo la necesidad de tomarlo por el cabello y acercarlo hasta mi sexo, pero decido esperar, al final la recompensa siempre es mayor. Siento su boca recorrer la parte interna de mis muslos entre besos y lengüetazos hasta que llega por fin al lugar deseado. Siento maravillas cuando su músculo bucal presiona con firmeza y precisión mi botón consentido alternándolo también entre mi entrada. Siento mi espalda retorcerse de placer debido a las cosquillas y a las sensaciones contenidas, estoy a punto de llegar, y al final no he podido evitarlo. He tomado su suave cabello plateado guiándolo exactamente por las zonas que él ya conoce bien, y entre su lengua y mi sexo ha llegado el orgasmo, acompañado por un sonoro gemido sin importar que alguien afuera pueda escucharme. Es entonces cuando esa nube densa que se formó por el deseo, comienza a desvanecerse poco a poco, y soy capaz de ver lo que hay detrás: Un par de ojos negros, una sonrisa arrogante, el sharingan escarlata brillando con emoción, una enredada cabellera negra perlada de sudor… Sasuke.

Abro los ojos con fuerza, asustada de mis propias alucinaciones. Bajo la mirada y veo la cabellera gris con el rostro agachado, jugueteando con mis senos. El aire vuelve a mí… es Kakashi, dioses, estoy con Kakashi. Siento un profundo alivio tras este "descubrimiento". Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerco a mí, besándolo. Puedo sentir mi propio sabor en sus labios… enredo mis piernas en su cintura y le arranco la playera, después sigo con el pantalón.

–Hazme tuya –le suplico. Porque en verdad quiero que me haga de él y solo de él… quiero olvidarme de estos malditos sentimientos que se instalaron en mi corazón para no largarse nunca, quiero que él deje su marca de pertenencia en mi piel y en mi alma, y quiero que todos los que intenten acercarme a mi persona o a mis pensamientos, sepan que soy la futura señora Hatake.

Kakashi no demora en complacerme. De un tirón se saca el bóxer y me penetra con fuerza, como si nada más importara. Sus movimientos son bruscos y veloces, y no se puede sentir nada mejor en el mundo.

–Sakura… –pronuncia mi nombre con la voz cargada de deseo y placer. Yo enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello aferrándome a su piel.

Mueve sus caderas con mayor rapidez y durante un largo tiempo antes de derramarse completamente dentro de mí para después dejarse caer sobre mi pecho.

–Me debías la cita de anoche… –me dice con la voz agitada.

– ¿Debía? Podemos vernos esta noche…

–Mucho mejor.

Sale de mi cuerpo con lentitud y recoge las prendas que quedaron regadas en el suelo. Con amabilidad se acerca hasta mí dejando mi ropa a un costado. Me visto con lentitud y me doy cuenta de que estoy hecha un desastre… todavía.

–Debo ir a casa a tomar una ducha, después iré al hospital.

–Mejor tómate el día.

–Estoy bien…

–Sakura, la boda es en cuatro días. Deberías tomarte esta semana para revisar que todo esté listo y en orden. Yo también me tomaré algo de tiempo libre.

–Tú siempre te tomas tiempo libre –digo como broma.

–Bueno… un poco más no estaría mal.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 _Y los días no pasan en balde, aquel incidente fue tomado como un simple desliz en una relación cualquiera. Kakashi y Sakura siguieron viéndose cada día durante esa semana, revisando que cada pequeño detalle estuviese listo para el gran día, recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de todos los aldeanos y conocidos de la villa. Todo parecía listo para ser un evento en grande, gente de todas las naciones, ninjas y señores feudales como invitados. Se casaba el Kage de la nación más poderosa con la discípula de la Kage anterior… la aldea completa estaba echando la casa por la ventana, y se notaba a leguas._

 _Sakura y Sasuke no se habían vuelto a ver, y la realidad era que ambos se evitaban lo más posible. Sakura tratando de apaciguar sus sentimientos contrariados y Sasuke confiando en que, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Sakura sería incapaz de casarse, a pesar de todo el alboroto que había en la villa. Creía que la conocía lo suficiente. Naruto había ido a visitarlo cada noche después de aquella pequeña reunión. Sasuke le había confesado lo del beso y mencionó también la reacción de Sakura, el rubio insistía en que Sasuke tenía que luchar si realmente quería a la chica, que cada segundo era importante. Insistía cada noche que lo visitaba, pero la confianza excesiva de Sasuke podía más. Él estaría presente en la boda solo para ver cómo Sakura rechazaba al Hokage en frente de todo el mundo, estaba más que seguro de ello, pues él también sintió el corazón emocionado de ella aquella noche que se besaron. Estaría ahí también para tomarla y llevársela lejos de todo y quizá, confesarle su amor._

 _Sin embargo, una noche antes de la boda algo sucedió._

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 **¡Hola! Harumi reportándose con nuevo capítulo ^^ ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :s**

 **¿Ustedes qué creen, habrá boda? Estamos a "una noche" del gran día.**

 **No tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capítulo, pero aún así me gustaría leer sus opiniones, como lo han estado haciendo a lo largo de estos capis... de verdad su opinión ha sido muy importante y ha influido bastante en el rumbo de este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por ello!**

 **Gabi32** antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 y por seguirme hasta ahorita, alé, de verdad gracias. Yo también amo demaciado el SS (creo que está bastante claro xD).

 **gabi** hahaha gracias por tu comentario :3 síp, sentí la necesidad de meter a Rin sí o sí... creo que ella fue alguien muy importante para Kakashi y no solo por Obito. Es el amor infantil igual que Sasuke a Sakura. Yo creo que estos sí se aman, sí creo que se puedan amar a dos personas. lo encuentro difícil, pero creo que se puede. Estamos súper cerca del final, espero te guste.

 **nanahatake** ¡Hola! gracias por tu review :3 (again) Espero que este capítulo haya sido suficiente para demostrar el amor que Kakashi le tiene a Sakura, siendo capaz de perdonar todo y casarse de todos modos... porque sí la quiere, y mucho. Sasuke es un saco de orgullo, creo que aquí se nota mucho más... sigue suponiendo los sentimientos de Sakura, el idiota. Karin sí tendrá un papel importante en el fic... haha en el próximo capítulo :3 Y tu comentario al final hacia Kath-2H.D y hacia mí... awww! eres un amor de chica 3

 **Y supongo, que a este fic solo le queda un capítulo (por mucho dos) y el epílogo, así que**

 **Gracias por leer C:**

.

…

.


	6. Capítulo Vl

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **FLORES DE CEREZO**

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Ino revolotea por toda la sala chillando con su agudo tono de voz un montón de palabras que no escucho. Corre de un lado a otro trayendo y llevando cosas. También están Hinata y Tenten, sentadas sobre un sofá. Ellas solo nos miran, o más bien, miran a la eufórica de Ino. Siento de pronto una brochita sobre mi rostro, esta mujer a la que yo llamo mi mejor amiga ha decidido que necesito un toque de rubor sobre mis mejillas.

– ¡Oh, frentona! ¡Vamos, reacciona!

– ¿Qué?

–Que estás bastante distraída. ¿En qué tanto piensas?

–No es nada…

–No seas tan tímida, apuesto a que estás muerta de nervios. La primera noche de bodas puede ser algo tenebroso. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

–Ino, eres una puerca. Y para tu información, Kakashi y yo lo hemos hecho cientos de veces.

– ¿Y yo soy la puerca…?

–No hay nada de malo en ello, ¿o sí? ¿Qué dicen ustedes, chicas?

–Creo que tienes razón, Sakura-san. Naruto-kun no se detiene ni a pesar de mi estado.

–Bueno chicas, hablen por ustedes. Yo no he mantenido relaciones con nadie. –Añade Tenten cruzándose de piernas.

–Neji-niisan… –susurra Hinata bajando su rostro. Para nadie es un secreto que el único que siempre ocupará el corazón de mi amiga castaña, es aquel que alguna vez fue llamado el Hyuga genio.

–Bueno, bueno. Dejémonos de ponernos melancólicas. Sakura, deberías ir metiéndote en tu vestido. Debes estar lista para la ceremonia ya, recuerda que debemos estar ahí en dos horas.

Miro a Ino y después me giro hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que está detrás de mí. La chica que la luz refleja luce hermosa. Esa rubia cerda ha hecho un buen trabajo, mi cabello está recogido en un elegante pero sutil chongo, adornado con un par de palillos color esmeralda que contrastan de maravilla con mis ojos. El maquillaje que me aplicó Ino es delicadamente natural, incluso me hace lucir un poco más joven… espero que eso no cause polémica. Camino hacia el maniquí que porta mi elegante vestido de tonos verdosos extremadamente claros. El estilo que Tsunade-sama ha escogido para mi atuendo no puede ser más perfecto. Una linda prenda con un diseño parecido al de una yukata pero con tintes de un vestido de novia. Lo tomo con sumo cuidado como si por tocarlo, éste pudiese arruinarse. Ino se acerca hasta mí dispuesta a ayudarme y yo la dejo. Me despojo de mi chaqueta blanca y mi falda rosa, quedándome solo en ropa interior, un sencillo conjunto blanco con delgados encajes rosas. Hinata me extiende un par de medias extremadamente delgadas y transparentes. Es un poco complicado ponérmelas e incluso podría decir que es incómodo, pero después de un rato me acostumbro.

–Levanta los brazos, frente –me pide Ino mientras retira el vestido del maniquí. Yo la obedezco. –No queremos que se te arruine el peinado o el maquillaje, así que trata de que tu cabeza no choque con la tela, ¿de acuerdo?

–Ya lo sé, cerda. –Mi mejor amiga deja caer el vestido con delicadeza. Siento la fina tela rosar mi piel. Tenten me extiende mis getas. Nunca me acostumbraré al cien por ciento a caminar con estas cosas… pero en fin. Será una boda tradicional presenciada por las personas más influyentes del mundo shinobi. Bastante trabajo nos costó convencer a Koharu-sama el permitirme usar mi vestido, exigir unos zapatos habría sido un abuso.

Me miro al espejo una vez más. Me encanta, no podría existir una situación mejor para lucir así de hermosa. Hoy me uniré a Kakashi y él se unirá a mí. Uniremos nuestras vidas bajo un sello sagrado y las naciones más poderosas junto con sus representantes serán testigos de nuestra fusión. Uniremos nuestras almas y consumaremos este inesperado amor, y más allá de todo eso, uniremos nuestros pasados y nuestro futuro, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que eso conlleva.

–Qué envidia me das, frentona. A mi boda no asistieron tantas personas importantes…

–No te quejes, cerda. No sabes la presión que se siente. Es mejor estar entre amigos.

–Sakura-san tiene razón, Ino-san. Casarme con Naruto-kun fue todo un lío, no por él ni por mí, sino por todo el alboroto que armaron el clan Hyuga y los Kages.

–Bueno, no se esperaba menos. Eres la heredera de tu clan, Hinata. Y Naruto es el héroe del mundo…

–Así como Sakura-san, ella es una heroína y Kakashi-sensei nuestro Hokage.

– ¡Pfff! Para serles sincera, chicas, hubiese preferido mil veces una boda sencilla como la de Ino.

–Ya, ya. No seas modesta. Anda, ponte esto –Ino me extiende un dije que yo reconozco de inmediato.

–Mi flor de cerezo…

–Sé cuan especial es este amuleto para ti. No podía faltarte en este día.

Tomo el pequeño cuarzo entre mis dedos. Lo he tenido desde siempre, incluso no puedo recordar cómo es que lo adquirí, podría decir que esa singular pieza nació junto conmigo.

Ino y Tenten se alborotan alrededor de mí, chillando que ya es tarde, que debemos estar en el templo en una hora, que no debo hacer esperar a mi prometido por mucho tiempo… las tres salimos de la torre del Hokage. Sí, en este lugar nos prepararon a ambos para el gran momento. Una carroza está esperando en la puerta, creo que son demasiadas atenciones. Sin embargo Ino me regaña y me dice que debo dejar de quejarme, que todo esto es por la relevancia de mi boda. A regañadientes y un poco cohibida subo al carruaje que es remolcado por dos hermosos caballos puramente blancos. Mis tres damas de honor murmullan entre sí. Yo miro a través de la ventana sin mucho interés por lo que hay afuera. Sin embargo yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Trato de respirar profundo, pero el temblor y el sudor de mis manos no cesan. Mi aldea sigue igual que siempre solo que ahora se encuentra medio vacía. La mayoría de los aldeanos se han dirigido ya hacia aquel campo donde los árboles de cerezo florecen, el lugar idóneo para nuestra ceremonia. Nos casaremos bajo aquel árbol… nuestro árbol de Sakura.

Llegamos al campo florido y mis damas de honor descienden, pero no me permiten bajar del carruaje, ni siquiera puedo asomarme para averiguar por qué se ha armado tanto alboroto afuera. Se escuchan desde murmullos hasta gritos, desde risas hasta carcajadas.

– ¡La novia está aquí! –escucho con voz alegre.

Percibo unos pasos acercarse a la carroza para después abrirla con porte. Del otro lado se encuentra mi padre, vestido elegantemente. Nunca lo había visto tan atractivo. Me extiende su mano derecha enfundada en un guante blanco de tela delgada. Bajo del carruaje tratando de verme lo más refinada posible y es entonces cuando la marcha nupcial comienza a sonar. Levanto el rostro para mirar alrededor. Todo ha quedado maravilloso, las flores de cerezo caen con gracia de los árboles. Un montón de asientos han sido perfectamente alineados detrás del gran cerezo principal, adornados con listones plateados y rosas. Todos los presentes se giran de inmediato y me miran, me siento petrificada. Nunca antes había sentido tanta atención, nervios y emoción al mismo tiempo. Camino de la mano de mi padre por la alfombra de color dorado que ha sido invadida por los pétalos rosados. Indago entre todos los presentes y descubro que casi no conozco a nadie, sin embargo sonrío a todos los invitados por igual y ellos me corresponden gustosos. Más adelante, al fin puedo reconocer a alguien: Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Karui y Omoi están ahí, dos filas detrás del altar. Alrededor de éste se encuentran nueve asientos de extremo lujo. Sobre ellos están el resto de los Kages y los señores feudales. Su presencia me hace intimidarme un poco más así que reduzco la velocidad de mis pasos y mi padre lo nota.

–Tranquila, mi pequeña. –Me susurra –Estoy orgulloso de ti. –Sus palabras me dan seguridad y emprendo la marcha nuevamente con más firmeza.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia en frente una vez más y lo descubro a él. Perfectamente vestido con un traje gris claro y una camisa negra que lo hace ver mucho más guapo de lo usual. Escucho murmullos a mi alrededor provenientes de voces femeninas que envidian mi suerte, y no las culpo. Me caso con el hombre más codiciado del país del Fuego: el Hokage de la aldea más poderosa y por cierto, uno de los más atractivos en todo el mundo ninja.

Kakashi me sonríe con especial dulzura. Aunque no viste un traje propio de nuestras tradiciones, a él tampoco le han concedido la libertad de llevar su máscara, así que este día todos han conocido el precioso rostro de mi futuro esposo. A su lado de pie, se encuentra Naruto haciendo buen trabajo como padrino de ambos aunque con un rostro bastante serio para ser él, rodeado por mis tres damas de honor.

La marcha nupcial poco a poco disminuye su sonar hasta escucharse casi nada. Mi padre extiende mi mano y la posa suavemente sobre la de Kakashi, quien me sujeta alegremente.

–Está en buenas manos, señor Haruno.

–Nunca podría negarlo, Hokage-sa…

–Kakashi. A partir de hoy somos familia.

–Kakashi, cuida por favor de mi hermosa flor.

–Con mi vida, como siempre lo he hecho.

Mi padre hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira a su asiento en primera fila sin darnos la espalda. El _Daimyo_ del país del fuego se pone de pie manteniendo su siempre despreocupada sonrisa.

–Hoy, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio… –la ceremonia da inicio. Kakashi me sonríe abiertamente con esa mueca espectacular. Parece no importarle nada más que este momento y me transmite esa misma sensación mientras me toma de las manos.

El discurso avanza sin prisa. El señor feudal habla sobre los valores de la familia, el compromiso de la nación y la unidad mundial. Dice algo sobre la pequeña sociedad que se construye con el matrimonio y reconoce a Kakashi su gran labor que ha desarrollado como Hokage. No sé cuantos minutos han pasado, pero no me parecen muchos. Sin embargo el _Daimyo_ pregunta lo que todos habían estado esperando.

–Hatake Kakashi, ¿aceptas a Haruno Sakura, alumna primera de la Gondaime Senju Tsunade, heroína de guerra y mejor ninja médico del país del fuego, como tu única y legítima esposa?

–Acepto. Acepto permanecer a su lado cada día de nuestras vidas. Acepto cuidar y procurar nuestro amor incluso después del fin. Acepto compartir todo lo que sea mi esencia con ella. Acepto. –Responde mirándome con ternura, sin soltarme.

–Haruno Sakura, ¿aceptas a Hatake Kakashi, Hokage de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, discípulo del Yondaime Namikaze Minato, y héroe de guerra en dos ocasiones como tu único y legítimo esposo?

La pregunta me hace temblar. No sé si es por la presión de tantos ojos sobre mí, ojos pertenecientes a las personas más influyentes de mi mundo; la voz aguda y vacilante del señor feudal o la sonrisa impecable que tengo frente a mí… no. No se trata de nada de eso. Busco un poco de valor mirando alrededor y es entonces cuando descubro la razón. Semi oculto detrás de unos árboles a considerables metros de aquí, puedo observar un par de ojos negros que me miran suplicantes. Aquella mirada refleja decepción, ira… dolor. Su rostro siempre impasible ahora muestra un gesto de profunda angustia. El mundo se detiene, los sonidos se hacen inaudibles. Lo único que puedo apreciar es el sharingan escarlata y el rinnegan… y a lo lejos los latidos desesperados de su corazón, acompañados con un movimiento de sus labios. Una frase articulada. La misma maldita frase de la noche anterior.

 **FlashBack**

 _–Por alguna razón sabía que estarías aquí._

 _Una conocida voz había sonado tras su espalda recargada sobre el respaldo de piedra de aquella banca. La cercanía de aquellas palabras la había hecho ponerse de pie._

 _–Sasuke…_

 _–Sakura._

 _– ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _–Recordaba…_

 _La chica de cabellos rosas frunció el ceño en un gesto confuso. Su corazón se había acelerado al escuchar a aquel chico tan de pronto, culpando a la sorpresa. Sintió la necesidad de huir invadiendo su cuerpo por completo, pero algo dentro de sí le impidió moverse. Sasuke rodeó la banca hasta quedar frente a la chica, quien solo retrocedió un paso. El moreno tomó asiento._

 _–Sakura, lo siento._

 _–Ya te has disculpado antes._

 _–Lo sé. –El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, adornado solo por el cantar de los grillos. –Sé que nunca terminaré de absolver todas mis culpas. Sé que un simple "lo siento" no repara nada…_

 _–No lo hace. –Interrumpió ella con un tono de voz mordaz. Sasuke no se inmutó, selló sus labios mientras levantaba su oscura mirada hacia la luna llena._

 _–Noche de luna, ¿uh? –Sakura no respondió. No entendía la extraña actitud del Uchiha. Sabía que tenía que irse de ahí, había estado evitando a su ex compañero durante toda la semana debido al pequeño incidente de hacía unos días, pero una fuerza extraña la mantenía de pie frente a aquella significativa banca._

 _– ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? –Decidió preguntar ella._

 _–Nada._

 _– ¿Nada? ¿Entonces por qué me seguiste hasta acá?_

 _–Yo no te seguí, Sakura._

 _– ¿Es coincidencia que estés aquí, entonces?_

 _–Supongo._

 _La joven lo miraba con un gesto de disgusto mezclado con reproche. Había cruzado sus brazos frente a su pecho adquiriendo una postura impaciente._

 _–Entonces me voy, necesito estar lista para mi boda._

 _Sakura dijo esto último sin ninguna intención más que la propia dicha, sin embargo la mirada antes relajada de Sasuke cambió por una de desagradable sorpresa, aún sin atreverse a mirar a la de cabellos rosas. Sus poderosos ojos se mantenían fijos en el cielo iluminado por la resplandeciente luna. Él mantenía su única mano presionada contra el asiento de concreto, estrujándolo. Algo agonizaba dentro de su pecho._

 _Sakura se giró dándole la espalda al moreno, avanzando dos pasos dispuesta a marcharse. Sin embargo una fría mano repentinamente la sujetó por la muñeca._

 _–Sakura yo… no puedo soportarlo._

 _– ¿De qué hablas? –La chica giró su rostro tratando de encarar al joven que la detenía, encontrándose con el rostro de este mirando hacia el suelo, con sus largos cabellos negros cubriéndolo._

 _–Sakura… si tú, si tú te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás. No te diré que cada día será alegre porque no lo sé, sé que siempre hay momentos buenos así como también hay momentos malos. Entiendo que yo siempre te he dado momentos malos. Pero si tú me aceptas, trataré… intentaré compensar mis fallas, intentaré darte felicidad haré... haré todo por ti. Así que por favor, quédate, quédate conmigo._

 _Sakura miraba anonadada al chico que permanecía con la cabeza gacha, sentado sobre la fría banca. Escuchar aquello en un tono de voz acortado oprimía su corazón. Pero quizá lo que lastimaba más que mirar en aquella posición tan frágil al último Uchiha, eran sus palabras, dichas por ella misma hacía casi siete años. Una mano helada había atravesado su pecho estrujándole su ya no tan fuerte corazón, ahora hecho añicos –una vez más –por Sasuke._

 _–Este es un nuevo principio, cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino distinto en frente. –Respondió ella tomando todo el valor que le quedaba. El dolor en su alma no sanaría con un simple adiós. Maldecía todo. Odiaba mirar a Sasuke en aquel deplorable estado, sometido a sus propios sentimientos, impotente y dolido. Odiaba esa sensación dentro de sí que le imploraba correr hacia el moreno y tomarlo en sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella lo amaba y que lo amaría siempre, que a pesar de todo ella siempre estaría con él. Odiaba el estruendo en su cabeza que le gritaba el nombre de su prometido, odiaba amar a Kakashi en igual medida._

 _Sasuke levantó su rostro impresionado al escuchar la respuesta de la chica. Esas palabras que había dicho él cuando decidió que la venganza era lo único que tenía, dejando su única oportunidad de amor desmayada sobre esa misma banca._

 _Lentamente, él fue soltando el agarre y una vez que ella se sintió libre echó a correr. Corrió como si no existiera nada más que la velocidad en sus pies, corrió tratando de ganarle al pasado y al futuro, corrió intentando escapar de los sentimientos que amenazaban con explotar su pecho, corrió mojando las calles con sus interminables lágrimas, corrió odiando y amando la celebración de su boda al siguiente día._

 **Fin FlashBack**

 _–_ _Sakura, por favor quédate, quédate conmigo._

Es lo que dicen sus labios sin emitir sonido audible. ¿Es que acaso soy la única que ha notado su presencia? Al parecer nadie se ha percatado del chico vestido con una yukata negra que se oculta tras aquel árbol. Me limito a mirarlo como si nada más existiera, durante un largo rato. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto mis piernas tiemblan así? Sasuke se muestra completamente y avanza un paso.

– _Quédate_ –me susurra una vez más mientras me extiende levemente su brazo.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi mejilla derecha, algo desciende por mi rostro, pero soy incapaz de percatarme debido al ensimismamiento que me ha provocado mi amor infantil. De pronto una mano fuerte acaricia mi rostro.

–Sakura… ¿estás bien? –Me pregunta Kakashi mirándome con preocupación, secando mis lágrimas.

Mis ojos pierden el contacto con el sharingan y el rinnegan para encontrarse nuevamente con los carbones de Kakashi.

–S…sí. –Respondo finalmente.

– ¿Haruno Sakura? –Me llama el _Daimyo_ con expectación.

De pronto descubro que estoy en mi boda, que me estoy casando y que el señor feudal me ha hecho la pregunta final. Descubro que me perdí por segundos en la silueta que no se ha tomado la molestia de ocultarse otra vez, que me extravié en mis recuerdos y en aquellos ojos especialmente poderosos.

–Acepto.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Mis piernas se mueven solas hacia atrás. Retrocedo dos pasos con la mirada atónita a lo que tengo en frente, a metros de distancia. Todos la miraron expectantes, seguido de aquella palabra que salió de sus labios y puso un fin definitivo.

–Acepto –dijo con voz firme. No pude escucharla pero su postura fue más que clara. Ella aceptó casarse con él, él la abrazó, ella lo besó. Es ridículo creer que no lo haría y recién a estas alturas me doy cuenta.

Maldición.

Mi cuerpo está entumecido, ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir mis piernas. Lo único que puedo percibir es el agudo dolor que atraviesa mi corazón. Más poderoso que un chidori, más aterrador que un genjutsu, más destructivo que mi Susanoo. Es la total certeza de saber que la he perdido… para siempre. No, no es mi orgullo el que está herido, esto que duele dentro de mí va más allá del simple ego. Es este sentimiento de pérdida, otra vez.

Soledad.

Es tener la seguridad de saber que dejé correr como agua entre los dedos a la única persona que siempre creyó en mí y que estuvo dispuesta a amarme.

Y que aún me ama.

¿Por qué haces esto, Sakura? ¿Por qué después de revelarme tus sentimientos nuevamente sin la necesidad de decir nada? ¿Por qué te casas con alguien que no amas?

No lo entiendo.

El día es bastante bello. No hay nubes grises ni vientos desbocados, al parecer el destino se burla de mí. Ni siquiera un día tormentoso me hace compañía como solían hacer las noches lluviosas tras morir mis padres o el cielo siempre lleno de tinieblas después de la muerte de Itachi… nada. Hoy el sol se asoma celebrando la felicidad de aquel que se une con Sakura, porque al estar con ella es como si todo dentro de mi estuviese en paz, y la paz es un buen complemento para ser feliz. Cualquiera que esté con Sakura sería feliz sin dudarlo. ¿Pero a ti… cualquiera te puede hacer feliz, Sakura?

La agitación en mi pecho se intensifica en medida que me alejo del infernal campo de flores. Voy arrastrando mis pies por toda la maldita tierra. No quiero ir a ningún lado, no quiero estar en algún lugar en específico. No quiero ver a nadie, solo a ella.

Traicioneramente, un montón de sentimientos que no entiendo se me arrebolan en el pecho con urgencia. Es como si fuese a explotar. Los recuerdos vienen a mí como si tratasen de echarme en cara todos los errores que cometí.

Y ahí está la molestia rosa de los exámenes chuunin, está la tonta cuidándome devotamente sentada junto a mi cama del hospital, está la estúpida chica tratando de protegerme de Gaara, está el maldito incordio metiéndose entre Naruto y yo para parar una absurda pelea, está Sakura intentando detenerme a la salida de la aldea, está la niña fastidiosa afuera de la guardia de Orochimaru pronunciando mi nombre con sorpresa, está la ingenua intentando matarme… y estoy yo a punto de acabar con su vida. He apretado tanto los párpados y los dientes que duele.

Nuevamente aparece ella con una mirada impresionada al escuchar mi deseo de convertirme en Hokage, está la molesta pelirrosa luchando hombro a hombro conmigo y Naruto, está ella a punto de desmayarse debido al exceso de esfuerzo físico, reposando sobre mi hombro, mirándome agradecida y yo correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

Y está Sakura nuevamente tratando de detener un futuro encuentro a muerte entre mi mejor amigo y yo. Y estoy yo, intentando apartarla del camino con una fuerte negativa a su amor, creyendo que estaría disponibles iempre, y un doloroso genjutsu como cereza del pastel.

– _Te veré pronto, y gracias._

Mi corazón late desenfrenado. Aquel recuerdo es el último que ocupa mi mente antes de soltar el sonoro grito que ha estado atorado en mi garganta… su nombre. Su maldito nombre.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? –Escucho una suave voz tras mi espalda. Ella… está aquí, ha venido hasta mi casa, incluso ha llegado antes que yo. Siento mi mano sudar y mi corazón latir más fuerte que hace unos momentos. Ella, Sakura. Me giro rápidamente dispuesto a perderme en sus ojos esmeraldas.

–Saku… –Mi voz se corta en un segundo.

–Creo que esperabas a alguien más.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Respondo con un hilo de voz. No sé qué es lo que me ha roto más.

–He venido a ver cómo estás…

–Hmp.

–Si ese "hmp" es un "estoy bien" estoy segura que mientes.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Karin?

–Quiero estar contigo, Sasuke.

Miro a esa mujer sin emoción. No me provoca nada. Incluso divago por segundos en su cabello rojo similar a la sangre. Avanzo un paso hacia ella.

–Sasuk…

No la dejo terminar. Me he abalanzado contra sus labios, devorándolos. Una extraña necesidad se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos por instinto y lo único que puedo ver es un cabello rosa enredado entre mis dedos y un par de juguetones ojos verdes mirándome con deseo.

–Sakura… –Susurro contra los labios de Karin, intentando evocar el recuerdo de la mujer que celebra su boda con otro.

Siento una mano sobre mi cabello tomándolo con fuerza. Ella me dirige hasta el interior de mi casa. Siento sus dedos fríos adentrarse entre mi ropa con ansiedad y desesperación, mientras suelta risillas de victoria. Yo soy incapaz de abrir los ojos. No quiero toparme con mi realidad. La mujer que juega conmigo me ha tumbado desnudo sobre el suelo y se ha sentado sobre mí. Mi cuerpo reacciona, sería imposible que no lo hiciera. Aun así, intento mantener el recuerdo de Sakura en mi mente, intento traer al presente aquel día en que la besé. Yo no muevo ni un músculo, es Karin quien hace todo el trabajo. Siento de pronto algo realmente extraño y placentero. Abro los ojos para intentar averiguar de qué se trata y veo una cabellera roja metida entre mis piernas.

–Detente –digo en un jadeo, pero ella no obedece. –Karin –la tomo por el cabello levantando su cabeza –detente –repito.

Ella hace un movimiento para zafarse de mi agarre y ágilmente se monta sobre mí. No sé en qué momento he quedado dentro de ella. Esta es la primera vez que siento algo así, y el placer me puede. La mujer se mueve sobre mí en movimientos circulares y perdiendo la cabeza, le doy la vuelta para ahora ser yo quien esté sobre ella.

Cierro los ojos una vez más y el rostro de Sakura regresa. Con esa imagen, envisto a Karin una vez, dos, tres... hasta que la sensación cumbre llega acompañada por el sonido de la flor de cerezo en mis labios. Susurro la palabra que se ha apoderado de mi voz.

–Saku…ra.

Me derramo dentro de ella y la escucho gemir y reprochar diciéndome que ella aún no ha terminado, pero a mí me da igual. Salgo rápidamente poniéndome de pie y buscando mi ropa que está regada por todo el suelo.

–Vístete y vete –le digo antes de caminar hacia mi habitación, dejándola todavía recostada sobre el suelo.

.

…

.

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido este fic :D cuyo capítulo final llegará antes de este jueves. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Rews sin la posibilidad de mandarles un MP, pero con contestación aquí :D**

 **Terpscore** Muchas gracias por comentar :3 No sé :v creo que en este fic dejé a Sakura como lo peor del mundo xD y eso que es mi chica favorita :3 este capítulo iba a ser peor para ella, pero decidí que mejor no n.n ya no quiero mancharla tanto. Y sí, por confiado, estúpido baka. Si se hubiese aplicado taaaaal vez habría ganado el corazón de Saku una vez más. ¡En fin! Muchas gracias por el apoyo :3

 **¡Hola Ale!** Gracias por tu comen :D que bueno que te haya gustado la idea xD un poco heavy. Lo que pasó después de la boda… en el capítulo final x.x hahaha ¡Nos leemos!

 **¿Algún SasuSaku que quiera un pedido especial por nuestro mes? OneShot, Drabble, TwoShot, ThreeShot (y si sale hasta más). ¡Vamos! Ya casi comienza julio :D**

 **¿Algún otro SasuSaku o NaruHina que se quiera dar una vuelta por mi fic "Perdiendo lo ya perdido, otra vez." Que ya va por el capítulo 22?**

 **It's all.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer C:**


	7. Capítulo Vll

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO Vll**

 **.**

 **…**

 **UCHIHA Y HATAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¿Qué pasa?

Shizune baja la cabeza mientras corremos entre los árboles.

–Es sobre Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke? –Pregunto llevándome una mano al pecho, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de mí. La preocupación comienza a hacerse presente, temo que de no ser por mi involuntario control de chakra, habría caído al suelo. No he visto a Sasuke desde el día de mi boda hace siete meses. Kakashi me informó que al día siguiente Sasuke fue a su oficina a anunciar que se marchaba una vez más, que todavía tenía cosas que hacer fuera de Konoha. Kakashi no se encontraba en su oficina pues nos tomamos tres días para pasarlos en el país de las aguas termales, pero dejó su aviso a Shizune y se marchó sin esperar una respuesta del Hokage. Se ha sabido poco de él, Naruto y mi esposo son los únicos que han estado contactándolo, aunque mi mejor amigo nunca me cuenta nada, evita a toda costa tocar el tema y yo nunca insisto. Kakashi por razones obvias mantiene el asunto "Sasuke" fuera de conversación. Sé nada sobre él, solo que está en una misión importante que le tomará desde meses hasta años… sin embargo ahora aparece Shizune frente a mi casa –la enorme casa que compartimos mi marido y yo –tocando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Me ha sacado a media noche y me ha dicho que hay una emergencia en la aldea del sonido, pero no me explica exactamente qué ha pasado.

–Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Nadie planeaba que tú te enteraras sobre esto, o al menos no aún, por petición del mismo Sasuke. Pero las cosas se han apresurado bastante y Tsunade-sama no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos… –miro a mi compañera y después giro mi rostro nuevamente hacia delante, dándole a entender que la escucho. Recuerdo que en efecto, Tsunade-sama se encuentra en el país de la Tierra entrenando a nuevos medic-nin. Algo malo debe estar pasando para solicitar la presencia de mi maestra y de su discípula. De nuevo esa opresión en mi pecho temiendo que Sasuke se encuentre en peligro.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Shizune? –pregunto ya desesperada tras tanto palabrerío.

– El primogénito de Sasuke está por nacer.

– ¿Q… qué? –pregunto con la voz entre cortada. Esta vez sí siento mis piernas fallar.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

–Me extraña mucho que estés aquí, Sasuke.

–Hmp.

–Digo, considerando el tipo que eres, es extraño que te preocupes por el nacimiento de tu hijo.

–No molestes, Suigetsu.

–Aun no entiendo cómo es que la remolacha hizo para acostarse contigo… seguro te embriagó, ¿verdad?

Maldito insolente. De mi mano sale un furioso relámpago apuntando a su cuello. Él se lo ganó. En menos de dos segundos lo tengo amordazado contra la pared a punto de electrificar su escurridizo cuerpo.

–Ya, ya. No es para que te pongas así, Sasuke. Deberías estar alegre por el nacimiento de tu hijo, pero tu cara amargada parece como si el hecho más bien te molestara. Bueno, qué podemos esperar de ti… ¿verdad? ¡Oh, mira! ¿Ese no es uno de tus halcones?

Lo suelto, solo porque tiene razón. Mi ave desciende con elegancia para posarse sobre mi hombro, con un mensaje atado en las patas.

 _"_ _Lo siento, Sasuke. No pensamos que las cosas podrían suceder así… desafortunadamente Tsunade-sama no se encuentra en la aldea así que no tuve otra opción más que enviar a Shizune y a mi esposa. Que el pequeño nazca bien_ "

Maldición.

Esto no podría estar peor… Sakura. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Tan solo recordar su rostro me provoca esta horrible sensación de vacío. Les pedí al estúpido de Kakashi y al incompetente de Naruto que mantuvieran este asunto lejos de su conocimiento… ¿Por qué mierda tienen que hacer esto?

Arrugo el papel con fuerza y lo boto por ahí.

– ¿Malas noticias? ¡Oh, no me digas que Orochimaru se ha enterado de tu retoño! –Chilla Suigetsu con preocupación. –Maldición, Sasuke. Me costó bastante trabajo mantener a Karin aquí por todos estos meses sin que Orochimaru se enterara…

–Cállate.

–Sasuke… las cosas se están poniendo peor –Juugo sale a donde estamos nosotros. Dentro de la habitación en la que él se encontraba se escuchan horribles gritos. –Si no hacemos algo, a este paso Karin va a…

–Ni siquiera lo digas, Juugo –sentencia Suigetsu con cara seria. Juugo baja la mirada ocultando algún gesto de dolor.

–Karin no se va a morir. Ella es fuerte –digo con voz inmutable –pero… si hay que elegir Juugo, salva al niño.

–Siento decir que yo no soy médico, Sasuke. No puedo hacer mucho más que transferirle chakra del sello de maldición… pero al parecer el pequeño está teniendo bastantes complicaciones y Karin no lo está soportando.

–No digas tonterías, grandulón. La zanahoria sería incapaz de morirse ahora que tendrá un hijo de Sasuke… –añade Suigetsu comenzando animado y terminando con una voz fúnebre. –Claro que… tal vez habría sido mejor si Sasuke hubiese estado con ella durante estos meses sin abandonarla como lo hizo…

Dirijo una mirada de advertencia al hombrecillo de agua que esta vez no habla en broma. Siento de pronto dos chakras aproximarse con velocidad hacia donde nos encontramos. Mi corazón da un vuelco y un único latido estruendoso antes de detenerse por segundos al ver una larga melena rosa salir de entre los árboles. Ha… ha dejado su cabello crecer… Su mirada, trato de buscar sus orbes jade y por fin lo logro. ¿Qué hay… qué hay en sus ojos? Corre hacia nosotros con determinación y un gesto extraño sobre su rostro.

– ¿Dónde está? –grita la otra mujer antes de llegar.

–Dentro, por favor… –Juugo abre la puerta con anticipación.

–Sakur… –Ella pasa corriendo junto a mí sin detenerse a mirarme. El momento en el que ella roza su hombro con el mío corre en cámara lenta. Soy capaz de percibir su aroma, la frescura de su hermoso cabello largo, el calor de su presencia… mi corazón es un halcón desbocado que recorre el cielo de sus ojos verdes. Mi cabeza se nubla y nuevamente aparecen todos los recuerdos con aquella maldita mujer… y en menos de un segundo ella continúa con su carrera adentrándose en la habitación en la que mi hijo está a punto de nacer.

Suigetsu y Juugo corren detrás de las dos médicos, pero yo soy incapaz de dar un paso. Sólo me quedo parado en el mismo lugar, observando el símbolo del clan Hatake en la espalda de Sakura. Un sonoro grito me devuelve a la realidad, así que corro hacia el interior de la habitación.

–Shizune…

–Lo sé, Sakura. –La mujer de cabellos negros corre a buscar entre los cajones que están debajo de la cama. Saca una sábana azul y la rompe en pedazos con un Kunai. –Necesito agua y fuego –dice mirándonos. Suigetsu se apresura a tomar un recipiente y llenarlo con agua que él mismo extrae de su cuerpo, yo sigo sin hacer nada más que observar a Sakura hablándole a Karin, tomándola de la mano y examinando su vientre con sus habilidades médicas.

–Está muy mal… si no nos damos prisa el bebé puede morir –dice en voz alta para que todos la escuchemos. – ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Sasuke? ¿Por qué no la llevaste a un sitio adecuado? No es bueno que dé a luz en un lugar como este, maldición. Su vida y la de tu hijo corren peligro. –Me dice dándome la espalda y sin soltar ni un momento a Karin.

–Sakura, yo…

–Sakura-san… no esperábamos la llegada del bebé en estos momentos, creímos que faltaba…

–Lo sé, par de idiotas. El bebé viene prematuro, no tiene más de veintinueve semanas. ¿Por qué mierda la mantuvieron aquí, eh? Sasuke, ¡debiste llevarla a Konoha! Debió pasar su embarazo en un buen sitio, no aquí, alejada de toda atención médica. Esa puede ser la razón del nacimiento repentino del pequeño. Trío de estúpidos.

–Sakura… –Quiero hablarle, quiero que me escuche, quiero que entienda todo… ¿Pero entender qué? ¿Entender para qué?

– ¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡No tienes más que decir! ¿O sí?

Bajo la mirada tras la dureza de su voz. Otro grito por parte de Karin nos hace a todos girar los ojos hacia ella.

–Salgan de aquí –solicita la otra mujer –esto es un proceso delicado y no sabemos qué pueda pasar. Por favor, retírense.

– ¿Ella va a estar bien, verdad? –Pregunta Suigetsu mientras la médico nos empuja hacia la salida.

–No lo sé. –Responde mientras cierra la puerta frente a nosotros.

El tiempo corre lento entre gritos desgarradores y movimientos bruscos; es lo único que podemos percibir desde afuera y también lo único que nos da alguna pista para intentar adivinar lo que pasa en el interior. Las horas transcurren y nadie sale a informarnos nada… Sugetsu está perdiendo la cordura. He tenido que detenerlo en varias ocasiones para que no irrumpa con desespero en la habitación.

–Sasuke… ¿crees, tú crees que sobreviva? –Pregunta Suigetsu tras escuchar un lastimoso aullido proveniente de adentro.

No respondo. Me limito a observar hacia la nada, tratando de adivinar lo que susurran los árboles.

– ¡Sasuke! Maldita sea, ¿es que no te importa el bienestar de tu esposa? –esta vez giro mi rostro hacia él, observándolo con seriedad.

–Ella no es mi esposa, Suigetsu. Solo tuvimos sexo.

El imbécil va a decir algo más, pero justo cuando abre la boca, un fuerte llanto se escucha. Mis ex subordinados avanzan dudosos hasta la entrada de la habitación, yo permanezco inmutable parado justo en el mismo sitio. La puerta se abre de pronto.

–Ya ha nacido –nos dice la mujer tras la puerta, con una cara de alivio en donde se muestra el arduo trabajo de tres horas. A pesar de todo… no ha tomado demasiado.

Siento mis piernas temblar. Doy dos pasos hacia adelante, avanzando de apoco, mirando con temor la entrada de la habitación. Recuerdo el momento en el que Karin me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, recuerdo la sensación desesperante que me atrapó en aquel entonces, recuerdo la furia que sentí para conmigo mismo por haberla tomado sin pensar, recuerdo el dolor provocado por Sakura tras su decisión final, recuerdo aquel último momento en el que la vi, sentada en esa significativa pieza de concreto, recuerdo sus ojos llenos de duda y de sentimientos mientras le confesaba lo que había dentro de mí. Y la sensación de soledad llena se apodera nuevamente de mi ser…

El lugar está tenuemente iluminado por un par de velas, no se escucha más que murmullos y los suaves gemidos de un pequeño recién nacido. Escaneo rápidamente la habitación, veo a Juugo y Suigetsu cada uno al lado de Karin. El más angustiado es Suigetsu, quien la mira con un gesto lastimoso. ¿Será que ha muerto? Presto un poco más de atención a la mujer que yace sobre el pequeño catre y noto cómo su pecho sube y baja, señal de que está respirando. Un tanto aliviado continúo con el escaneo, ahora desesperadamente. Necesito encontrarlo… necesito conocer a mi hijo. Es entonces cuando me topo con un largo cabello rosa sujetado en una coleta. Se encuentra de rodillas en una esquina de la habitación. Es también ahí de donde provienen los sonidos del bebé. Camino hacia ella con más rapidez.

–Sasuke-san, por favor deje que Sakura termine de limpiarla.

Detengo mi paso mirando sorprendido a la mujer. ¿Limpiarla?

Sakura se pone de pie y se gira hacia mí con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. En su mirada solo puedo ver paz, tranquilidad, alegría… ¿amor? Todo eso dirigido al bebé que carga… y me siento feliz. Sakura sostiene a mi hijo, Sakura y mi hijo. No tengo palabras para describir las emociones que esta escena me provoca… un calor inexplicable se ha instalado en mi pecho. Ella camina hacia donde estoy y soy capaz de apreciarlo mejor. En sus ojos hay lágrimas, ella también está contenta. Dioses, se ve hermosa. Sakura luce hermosa como madre.

–Es muy linda, Sasuke-kun. –Me dice con la voz quebrada. Linda… he tenido una niña. Y Sakura me ha llamado "Sasuke-kun" otra vez. Ella se acerca hasta depositar el pequeño bulto en mi único brazo. De verdad que es linda… una bebé de cabello negro que descansa plácidamente. Es demasiado pequeña, temo dañarla… pero estoy feliz. No digo nada, he de suponer que la forma en la que miro a mi hija, habla por mí.

–Sakura… gracias. –Respondo. No soy consciente de en qué momento las lágrimas se han acumulado en mis ojos. Ella me corresponde con una tierna sonrisa.

–Temo que… debido a su nacimiento prematuro, la pequeña necesita un trato especial. Sasuke-san, por favor lleve a la bebé con su madre –anuncia Shizune.

Y entonces doy dos pasos y le entrego mi hija a Sakura. Ella me mira confundida. Pero lo que yo más deseo, es que la imagen que tenía hace un momento vuelva, quiero mirar a Sakura como la madre de mi pequeña. Ella la toma nuevamente en sus brazos y camina hacia Karin, quien sigue dormida.

–Karin… tu bebé, tómala. –Le dice extendiendo sus brazos.

No lo hagas, Sakura. No sueltes a Sarada…

Karin abre los ojos y Suigetsu da un brinco de alivio. Gira su mirada hacia Sakura, observándola con reproche.

–No la quiero. Llévatela –responde para después voltear la cara hacia el otro lado. Sakura la observa con pena y tristeza. Abraza a mi hija contra su pecho y comienza a arrullarla a la vez que administra chakra a su pequeño cuerpo.

–Todo estará bien, tranquila, bebé. –Le susurra, pero después de eso pierdo la razón. Avanzo hacia Karin con chidori en mano. Ella se ha atrevido a despreciar a mi pequeña, ella le odia. Nadie podrá hacerle daño nunca, nadie. Ni su madre.

Siento un golpe en mi mejilla que me ha hecho caer.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sasuke?!

De pronto todo se ha tornado en un caos. Sakura me mira molesta, con un puño en el suelo y con el otro brazo sosteniendo a mi hija. La pequeña llora con desesperación, Juugo sostiene a Suigetsu impidiendo que se abalance sobre mí, y al final está la otra mujer en posición de guardia protegiendo a Karin, quien me mira horrorizada.

–Hmp. –No digo más, salgo de la habitación a paso veloz y me pierdo entre el espeso bosque. He estado a punto de matar a Karin.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

–Es un maldito bastardo –solloza Karin. Yo me giro a mirarla aún sin soltar a la pequeña en mis brazos. – ¿Tú eres Sakura, no? –Asiento. –Lo sabía… Sasuke no dejó de decir tu nombre mientras teníamos sexo.

Su repentina confesión me hace dar un respingo. Hay sensaciones extrañas dentro de mí. Nuevamente siento pena por esa chica, y es peor que aquella vez en la que Sasuke estuvo a punto de matarnos a ambas. Una vez más, la utilizó.

–Karin… tu bebé es muy pequeña pero ya se está poniendo bien…

–No me acerques a esa mocosa. No tengo ningún deseo de conocerla. No me provoca nada más que aversión y vergüenza hacia mí misma.

Miro el suelo. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ella y Sasuke para que reaccione así hacia su hija? Yo he estado esperando quedar embarazada por meses, incluso desde antes de casarme, pero no lo hemos conseguido. El hijo de Naruto y Hinata nació hace cinco meses, el de Ino y Sai hace uno, la niña de Chouji y Karui viene en camino… todos mis amigos tienen a sus pequeños y ahora Sasuke también. No puedo evitar sentir algo extraño y lastimoso en mi pecho. Miro a la bebé que tengo en mis brazos y aquel sentimiento negativo es cambiado por uno totalmente distinto y reconfortante.

–Karin, necesitamos llevarlas hasta Konoha para que tengan la atención adecuada –Shizune rompe con el silencio incómodo.

–Como sea…

–Entonces, ustedes dos –ordena mi compañera señalando a los amigos de Sasuke –preparen todo para transportar a Karin adecuadamente. Sábanas calientes, sobre todo.

–Será mejor si vamos en uno de los halcones de Sasuke –señala el más delgado.

–No sé si a estas alturas Sasuke esté de acuerdo… –añade el grandulón.

–No importa si está de acuerdo o no –digo con determinación. –Shizune, pásame una manta.

Envuelvo a la pequeña cubriéndola por todos lados y salgo de la habitación en busca de Sasuke. No puedo dejar a la niña, su tratamiento no puede ser interrumpido. A fuera no hace frío, en estos momentos el clima es un poco cálido así que no me preocupo mucho por la bebé. Intento rastrear el chakra de Sasuke, pero creo que se ha ido demasiado lejos… o ha ocultado su presencia.

Me adentro en el espeso bosque, tratando de localizarlo sin éxito. Después de unos minutos detengo mi andar. Alguien cae suavemente detrás de mí.

–Sasuke…

–Sakura.

–Tenemos que ir a Konoha. Karin está en un estado delicado…

– ¿Cómo está Sarada?

– ¿Quién?

–Mi hija, su nombre es Sarada. –No puedo evitar sonreír con ternura al escucharlo. No entiendo por qué le ha puesto ese nombre, pero es precioso.

–Ella estará bien. La que está en peligro es Karin.

–Hmp.

–Necesitamos uno de tus halcones para…

–No me interesa.

–Sasuke… es la madre de tu hija.

–No lo menciones, Sakura. Tú no…

–Si no la llevamos a un lugar adecuado, puede morir. No entiendo qué ha pasado entre ustedes para que ella no quiera saber sobre su hija y tú no quieras saber sobre ella. Pero es su vida la que está en juego, así que deja tus ridiculeces a un lado e invoca a un halcón, ya que es la opción más rápida que tenemos.

Sasuke me mira serio, pero me obedece sin objeción. Ambos subimos al halcón, ya que nos encontramos bastante lejos del resto. Llegamos en segundos. El tratamiento de Sarada puede interrumpirse ahora sin provocar prejuicios, así que le entrego la bebé a Sasuke y desciendo de un salto. Corro hasta entrar a la cabaña, donde ya todos están listos. Suigetsu y Juugo cargan con el pequeño catre donde Karin se encuentra nuevamente inconsciente y cubierta por un montón de mantas. Todos subimos al halcón y partimos a Konoha. Nadie habla durante todo el viaje. En el camino, continúo con el tratamiento de la pequeña mientras Shizune trata de estabilizar a Karin.

Pronto, en menos de dos horas podemos ver la enorme puerta verde que nos da la bienvenida. El halcón llega hasta el hospital en segundos. Todos corremos como locos alrededor, las enfermeras llegan, rápidamente Karin es instalada en una habitación y Sarada en la incubadora.

Shizune y yo entramos para supervisar y ayudar a la chica, Sasuke se ha quedado pegado frente al vidrio de la habitación en la que se encuentra su hija.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde el nacimiento de Sarada y ella aún sigue en esa maldita caja. ¿Cuándo te pondrás bien, eh? Eres una Uchiha, los Uchiha somos fuertes… llevas en tu nombre la fuerza de Sakura, la de Itachi y la mía, y en tu sangre las habilidades del clan más poderoso, Sarada. Tienes que ponerte bien pronto…

–Sasuke, deberías descansar un poco…

– ¿Quieres que descanse mientras mi hija está ahí?

–Entiendo tu desesperación, _Teme_. Pero el que estés pegado aquí día y noche no cambiará nada, es cuestión de tiempo, Sakura-chan lo dijo.

–Hmp. Tú dices eso porque tu hijo está contigo, a salvo.

Naruto se acerca hasta mí y coloca una de sus palmas sobre mi hombro.

– ¿Sabes? Karin ya se encuentra bien, será dada de alta mañana. Sakura-chan se mantuvo con ella durante todos estos días.

–No me importa.

–Sasuke, es la madre de tu…

–Naruto, cállate.

Siento el peso de su mano irse. Lo observo con duda y noto en sus ojos algo de decepción, pero no me importa. Es verdad que no quiero saber nada de Karin, el que sea la madre de Sarada no me hará sentir algo hacia ella. Por supuesto yo voy a ser quien cuide de mi hija, no esa mujer.

De pronto se escucha un alboroto en pasillo, al parecer un paciente se ha escapado. Qué más da, no pienso moverme de este sitio hasta tener nuevamente a mi hija en mis brazos.

– ¡Chicos! –Shizune se acerca corriendo a nosotros. – ¡¿Han visto a Karin?!

–No. ¿Qué no se encuentra aquí 'ttebayo?

–Estaba, pero al parecer ha escapado.

Era de esperarse. Giro nuevamente mis ojos hacia donde está mi hija, me da igual lo que esa mujer haga o deje de hacer, siempre y cuando no se meta con Sarada.

–Sasuke-san, lo mantendremos informado –me dice mientras hecha a correr nuevamente, al parecer nadie ha captado que Karin no me interesa. Si accedí a traerla aquí fue únicamente por la mirada de Sakura…

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Sasuke?

–Esperar a que mi hija se recupere.

– ¿Y qué hay de la misión?

–Naruto… –Maldición. El _Dobe_ tiene razón… he olvidado casi por completo aquel asunto. –No lo sé.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Karin y Sarada llegaron a Konoha. La pequeña ya está bien y se encuentra con su padre quien la cuida devotamente. Karin escapó del hospital hace siete días y desde entonces nadie ha sabido nada sobre ella.

A pesar de todo, la mayoría de nuestros amigos ha visitado a la hija de Sasuke con la intención de conocerla y desearle lo mejor, e increíblemente los Uchiha han recibido amenamente todo esto. Yo los visito a diario. A pesar de que ayudé en todos los partos de mis compañeras, Sarada es la única niña con la que he creado un vínculo tan especial. No sé si es debido al rechazo de su madre o a la sobreprotección de su padre… o tal vez es el hecho de que Sasuke es su papá.

Amo cada tarde que paso a visitarlos a su enorme casa. Sasuke se ha obligado a amueblar un poco el lugar para la pequeña y esta parece estar mucho mejor y más grande, y Sasuke luce infinitamente más alegre. Sin embargo esta tarde en particular mi marido me ha llamado a la torre del Hokage, cosa extraña en él, ya que todos los asuntos los tratamos en casa.

–Es extraño que me llames en tu oficina… ¿debo suponer que esto se trata de un asunto serio?

–Algo así… antes que nada dime, ¿qué pasó con Karin?

–No… no lo sé. No han podido encontrarla, al parecer es bastante hábil escondiéndose.

–Eso quiere decir que…

–Ella ha abandonado a su hija.

– ¿Sabes la razón, Sakura?

–No, pero sospecho que las cosas entre ella y Sasuke no están bien.

–Nunca lo han estado, Sakura. ¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué Karin se marchó?

–Yo, no lo sé.

–Es por ti. Sasuke… Sasuke te ama. –Su afirmación sin pisca de duda me hiela. Por mi cabeza desfilan los recuerdos de estos últimos días en la casa de los Uchiha, la profunda mirada de Sasuke –antes fría y ahora llena de sentimientos –clavada en mí mientras sostengo a la pequeña Sarada dándole de comer.

–No digas esas tonterías, menos tú. Eres mi esposo.

–Eso no cambia los sentimientos de Sasuke y el rencor de Karin. ¿Sabes Sakura? La única que sufrirá con todo esto es…

– ¿Nos mandó llamar, Kakashi-sensei?

–Sí, adelante. Naruto, Sasuke…

Esta reunión me cae de sorpresa, no esperaba ver a mi antiguo equipo reunido justo ahora.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto sin entender. Creo que siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas.

–Es sobre la misión en la que estaba trabajando Sasuke…

– ¿Ha pasado algo, Kakashi? –Noto que el tono que Sasuke utiliza es brusco y con un ligero tinte de rencor.

–Algo así… chicos, tomen asiento. –Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el sofá que se encuentra frente al escritorio, Sasuke ciñe a su bebé y la abraza contra su pecho. –Verán… tus sospechas eran acertadas, Sasuke. La hermana menor de Kaguya ha logrado llegar hasta la Tierra.

– ¡Qu… qué! –Pregunto exaltada poniéndome de pie. ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto?

–Maldición… –Sasuke frunce el ceño y mira hacia la nada con frustración.

–Sasuke… –Naruto posa una mano sobre su amigo.

–Supongo… que soy el único capaz de rastrearla.

Nadie dice nada, pero todos sabemos lo que aquello significa.

–Yo iré contigo, Sasuke –se adelanta a anunciar Naruto.

–De ninguna manera. Tú eres el futuro Hokage, la aldea te necesita. Tú debes proteger Konoha…

–Entonces iré yo –digo en un arrebato de determinación. Todos me miran atónitos.

–Sakura, tu… –Sasuke me mira con un gesto que soy incapaz de entender.

– ¿Y qué pasará con tu hija, Sasuke? –pregunta Kakashi mirándonos con absoluta seriedad. –Creo que lo mejor, sería dejarla al cuidado de alguien que sea de tu confianza… pero Naruto ya tiene a su familia y si Sakura planea ir contigo…

–No. Iré solo. Sakura por favor… por favor… cuida de Sarada.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Es duro tener que partir nuevamente. Es incluso más difícil que las últimas dos veces… nuevamente me encuentro en la salida de la aldea, con Sakura. Pero esta vez ella tiene a mi hija en brazos. Estoy a punto de dejar atrás a las dos personas vivas que me han dado los momentos más felices e toda mi vida, Sakura y Sarada.

No sé cuándo volveré… temo que proteger el mundo es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora para mi hija. Creo que esta es la manera en la que tengo que pagar mis errores.

Sarada, por favor no te olvides de tu padre, que aquí dentro de este cubo de hielo te has quedado aferrada, derritiéndome desde dentro. No puedo dejarte en un lugar mejor o con alguien mejor. No sé cómo será tu vida a partir de ahora, pero espero no perderme mucho de tu ser. No sé qué clase de momentos te esperan, ni si serán buenos o desgarradores, pero me reconforta el saber que tienes a una buena mujer a tu lado que sabrá guiarte de la mejor manera. Hoy tengo que partir para conseguir un mundo mejor para ti. Siempre trataré de saber de ti y de hacer que tú sepas sobre mí. Desde lejos, estaré velando por tu bien, y por el de Sakura. Algún día espero poder contarte todo lo que ha sido de mí y de esta mujer que hoy te sostiene… hasta entonces cuida de ella, que ella cuidará de ti y yo cuidaré de ustedes.

Me despido de mi pequeña dándole un beso en la frente. Estoy dispuesto a marcharme, pero Sakura me detiene jalando mi capa.

–Sasuke… –En sus ojos puedo ver angustia y un hilo de tristeza. –Por favor, ten cuidado.

Le sonrío amablemente, como aquella vez. Y como aquella vez, le doy un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

–Las veré pronto.

Intento girarme nuevamente para marcharme, pero ella me lo impide una vez más. Extiende su mano hacia mí y yo hago lo mismo. Ella deja caer sobre mi palma una pequeña cadena… la observo con atención. Es un dije de flor de cerezo. Lo aprisiono en mi puño, dándole a entender que lo atesoraré.

–Gracias, Sakura.

Esta vez me giro, y me marcho definitivamente.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

–Se ha ido –escucho una voz gruesa tras mi espalda.

–Kakashi…

– ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora, Sakura? –No respondo, porque sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere. – ¿Cómo crecerá esta pequeña?

–No tiene ningún rasgo…

–Sasuke estará en contacto con ella. ¿No piensas ocultarle eso, verdad?

–No.

–Algún día te preguntará sobre su mamá…

–A partir de hoy yo soy su mamá.

–Entonces…

–Kakashi… –me he girado hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. No puedo soportarlo. En nudo en mi garganta amenaza con explotar.

–Lo entiendo.

–Por favor… por favor perdóname.

–No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Sakura. Todo esto es por el bien de las nuevas hojas que adornarán la primavera… –Él se ha acercado a nosotras y nos ha envuelto en un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo. –Todo estará bien…

–Yo… no sé si podré, yo…

–Sabes que siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ustedes, no me atrevería a dejarte sola. Nunca… sin importar que esta pequeña y tú lleven el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **/*\**

 **¡Hola a todos! Ayer publiqué capítulo y bueno, esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Es el primer fic que termino…**

 **¿REVIEWS?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado desde el tema, el desarrollo y el final.**

 **Ahora explicaré el punto… desde Naruto Gaiden 7 cambió completamente el rumbo de la historia. Es cierto que no sabía con qué pareja terminar, (aunque el SasuSaku me podía mucho más) pero el resultado de ADN me imploró este final, sin ninguna pareja. Después de leer los comentarios negativos en facebook y Tumblr hacia Sasuke sobre el "engaño a Sakura y bla bla bla" entendí que con este fic me desquitaría de aquellos. Así que como ven, a Sasuke le tocó sufrir por culpa de Sakura, y no al revés. O al menos esa fue la intención… el nacimiento de Sarada se vio causado indirectamente por las malas decisiones de Sakura.**

 **Quiero aclarar también que CREO FIELMENTE QUE SAKURA ES LA MADRE BIOLÓGICA DE SARADA y nadie me sacará de ahí, ni con los spoilers de Evil TnT solo que en este fic necesitaba hacerlo así.**

 **Espero que de verdad no les haya disgustado del todo, y agradezco de corazón el que hayan seguido esta historia a pesar de todo, capítulo a capítulo y comentando :3 Muchas gracias.**

 **¡Les mando un abrazo fuerte a todos los KakaSaku, NaruSaku y SasuSaku!**

 **Dependiendo de su respuesta, subiré un pequeño epílogo… ¿Les gustaría?**

 **De verdad, gracias, muchas gracias por leer C:**


End file.
